


Amorette.(Orignal Work)

by SleepyBug



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, African Mythology, Black Character(s), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Feelings, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Romance, Sexual Violence, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBug/pseuds/SleepyBug
Summary: Alexander fell from the sky. No one knows where he came from, or who he is. Sadly, he landed in the place no being wished to land. A place run by a ruthless money grubbing hag, who loves making profit off of young talented girls. He planned to simply leave once eyes were off of him, but he quickly becomes captivated my Amorette, also known as the outcast of the entire manor, but this girl was meant to things far greater than dancing in an academy. He find out she is worth protecting and will help her discover the joys of freedom once again, with the help of old friends. It's up to these two to bring back balance to the world, and create a new era for the gods.For he is FAR away from home.





	1. The Man Who Fell From the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Foreword
> 
> No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law. For permission requests simply ask, I'll be more than happy to hear out request. 
> 
> Printed in the United States of America
> 
> © 2017 Diamond Wilson  
> All Rights Reserved.

"What was that?!"   
"He fell...from the sky?"   
"Lily run and tell Mistress of this! Everyone calm down!"

The piercing screams shot through Alexanders ears like fireworks. The smoke filled his nostrils with the black soot from the landing. His eyes wide as he stared at the figures gathering around him.   
His body lay limp while his mind fought to move even a little,"I'm dead...I'm dead...".

Alexander felt his lids become heavy and the overwhelming need to rest, but the touch of a cool hand jolted him back to reality.   
"  
Shhh...its okay...you will be okay...blink if you can understand me..", her lips moved in near slow motion, but Alexander could understand every word. 

Alexander fought to stay awake, but his strength slipped away slowly as his eyes fell heavy once more, but with all his strength he forced them open once more. He watched the girls lips pull into a soft smile as her finger ran through his wild mane. She blinked slowly, and he had finally been able to take in the saddest brown eyes he'd ever seen. 

Her hand gave his a small squeeze as she watched the heaving of his chest return to a normal pace. His eyes followed her head as she lowered it to his chest blinding him with the thick and curly. She was soft, was all he could think.                                                                                                                              
He felt released from her embrace all to fast as she stood up in search for something."Nickoli? Are you alright my sweet angel?", she cried grabbing the child from the bush he had been hooked to because of the collision. Her fingers stroked the younger boy's cheek with such love,"That certainly gave us a freight didn't it...".

Alexander could hear the soft sobs of the younger boy, and the girls warm voice echoing in his ears,"There, there my love. We must be strong for Mistress will be here very soon. Remember you must never show her you are weak.".

Alexander felt his finger twitch as the ground became alive beneath him. The sound of scattering feet sped his heart beat a little faster in!".  
         
"Gethin! Insolent child!"

The girl quickly jumped to her feet hiding the younger boy behind her back grasping his wrist tightly.   
           
It looked as if the entire home was standing outside gasping at the crater and the strange young man centered in it. Mistress eyes sharply went from the girl to the battered body behind her. Pushing the young woman to the side the gold cane gently touched James cheek,"He is quite handsome. He looks like my dear James.",Mistress wildly clapped her hands before pursing her lips,"Look Gethin! The square jaw, pouty lips, soft face and...FRECKLES?! He will be a perfect asset to us. Yes". 

The Mistress swiftly turned her back and began to make her way into the mansion while spitting orders,"Very well! We shall keep him.  
We will get him fixed up and space prepared for him as well! GIRLS! Prepare to meet in the hall in twenty minutes.".  
           
The chaos ensued as the girls ran to their quarters without hesitation. She, however, stood firm as a wall unable to leave the young men behind, but small hands pushed her on knowing there would be consequences if she were disobeyed.

"I can take care of him! I got it!", Nickoli cheered on. 

Nicokoli waved as he watched her run into the mansion after Madame and the other girls. His gaze quickly dropped to the strange mans sleepy eyes. He placed a hand on the mans chest with a kind smile,"We will take care of you...please rest now...". With that Alexander felt a heavy burden lift from him and slipped into a peaceful sleep. 

Nickoli effortlessly pulled the mans arm around his shoulder,"Let's get you somewhere more comfortable.". Alexander fought for his footing as they continued on,"Th..ank...you...". It hadn't even dawned on him that a child was able to support his full weight. 

Alexander watched the walls turn from the brilliant white porcelain to old creaking wood, We're here!", Nickoli cheered. 

Alexander looked around the room. There sat a lonely bed, barred window and small chest. Not a very welcoming place, but a room none the less. "Amorette will come to check on you eventually, but Mistress must get what she deserted first." Nickoli gently lay Alexander on the rough mattress,"I don't know how she's gonna feel about you in her bed though!". 

Alexander let his fingers fiddle with the blankets and sheets finally feeling at ease enough to sleep,"Amorette...".

Nickoli smiled raising the blanket to Alexander chest and made his way for the door,"I'll be back soon...I swear it.".

(...)   
             
The girls stood with their heads bowed and fingers laced together awaiting the Mistresses instructions. Her son Andrew sat faithfully at her side. The awkward silence only to be filled by the sound of Madame slurping her expensive wine from the golden chalice and fried chicken prepared fresh earlier that evening. The girl cringed at the animalistic sounds this woman could produce and searched for any type of distraction.

Gethins eyes wandered over the black marble floors to the start of the white pillars in her side eye view. The silver chair Mistresss chubby ankles swung from, and the golden shoes her feet were stuffed in. She worried for Nickoli and the strange young man, for he did not clearly understand the danger he placed himself in,'I must learn his name before it is too late.'

The slamming of Mistresses cane caused Gethin to spring from her thoughts,"REBECCA!", she shouted making even Andrew jump,"Step forward, let us have a look at you girl.".

Gethin rolled her eyes as she watched the tall blonde girl step forward with her head held high. Out of all the beautiful girls in their brilliant colors she had to choose the most dull to favor. 

Mistress slowly stalked towards her with judging eyes marking off her list,"My dear, your hair is as full and golden as ever. Those new rollers have done a splendid job. Perfect...you are beautifully slim, as usual. Your legs are wonderfully toned. The gold leotard and tutu are perfect. They really set off the green tights to show off your wonderful legs! Good. Okay. Show your dance.".

The pianist lightly stroked away at the keys letting the wonderful airy music fill the room. Everyone watched quietly as Rebecca halfheartedly brought her left foot into a tendu. The music couldn't hide the pounding of her assemblé as she landed on the ground. Gethin tried to turn away from the traumatizing sight and sighed as Rebecca completed the final uncentered pirouette.

Mistress clapped her heavy hands causing the bangles to violently jingle,"Darling Rebecca will be the opening dance as normal! But please dear, do try to smile! Men do not pay to see sad girls.". 

Rebecca flipped her loose curls and lightly rolled her eyes before stepping back into the line,"Thank you Mistress.".

"Very well, Lily!". The room remained quiet as the Japanese beauty stepped forward. Her grace and kindness not only flourished inside but outside as well. Mistress lifted her chin with the golden cane carefully examining the white face powder and crimson blush. It would be an insult to incorrectly prepare makeup. 

"Good... not a single spot.", her cane continued to travel towards Lily's belly then thighs abruptly stopping in disapproval,"This is unacceptable! We must cut out one meal a day...you have seemed to gain a tremendous amount of weight in the belly as well as the inner thigh. Continue on with the dance.".

Gethin felt the corner of her lip turn into a snarl but Lily's smile put her at ease. The green kimono swept the ground teasing the eye as swirls of yellow became clouds sprinkled with flower petals. Her hair neatly pulled into a black bun without any flaws. The jade ear rings definitely have an older appearance. 

The girls watched closely as the bright orange umbrella flew open in a swift movement. The playful sounds of the biwa sent everyone's heart soaring. Gethin couldn't help become giddy. Her dancing always brought a feeling of relief reminding people of their childhood and what kindness held, but sadly it ended all too soon.

“Wonderful as always Lily Pad! You will perform the Tribute of Saiyuri after troop twos number. I am excited to see what you bring in with this creation!".

Lily bowed and stepped into her place with the same warm smile,"Thank you very much mistress.".   
               
Gethin felt her palms become sweaty as she mentally prepared for Mistresses reprimanding,"GETHIN! Step forward, my sweet child."

She bit her lip letting her eyes only graze the ground. Mistress stalked down the line stopping to give her a stare that would frighten even death. The girl simply smiled gracefully and stepped from the line toe first as if testing the waters. She kept her head high and feet in a soft third position as her fingers elegantly fell to her side. 

Mistress used her cane to stroke the wild unruly mane,"We must find a solution for this...I think it gets worse everyday.",then to her thighs and arms,"Look at this Andrew! Have you ever seen a dancer with such meat on their bones? I mean look at her breasts and that arse! Goodness Gethin!".  
                
She simply forced a smile through the taunting and the examination finally ended in a horribly loud gasp,"God look at you...that hair, that skin, that...body...how he has graced us with such an ugly child! You will eat only three meals for the week. We can not have one of our star headliners be so...large. As ALWAYS, you will perform the very last number. There is no reason to watch you club around, but better be the best performance you've ever done. You will bring in five times the money you have the other day, as well as, take care of our dear Alexander. You will do the Dance of Ilanga Nenyanga.".

Mistress scoffed before turning her back and slamming her cane to the ground,"The rest of you make my money! These men do not wish to become bored by silly little girls!",   
          
They all watched until she disappeared into the halls. Lily shuffled over to Gethins side grabbing her hands and placing a small lingering kiss on them,"Why must you make her angry Gethin? You know how she envies you...".  
             
“Be careful Lily, ugly can rub off",Rebecca taunted.  
            
Amorette straightened herself and walked towards the towering girl with a fixed smile on her lips,"The ugly that brings in the customers who tolerate your uncentered dancing and pitchy voice". 

Rebecca's lips twisted in anger, but not another word would be spoken as Gethin continued down the halls. She felt her eyes well with tears but quickly swallowed them. No way in hell these people would see her become weak. 

Her bare feet felt frozen as she marched on the porcelain floor. The white walls seemed to venture on for days, and the white furniture had begun to make her feel dizzy. Gethin stopped to lean on the wall for support, but felt the same sting of intimidation to her left. 

Her eyes slowly scaled the wall until the towering mirror came into clear view. With all her courage she opened one eye at a time. A sickness rose to her stomach as she took in the sight. Her fingers slowly traced the black bralette and the embedded crystals. The thin sheer white skirt as it billowed between her thick brown thighs danced with the breeze of the open doors. 

Mistress decided to add a beaded belt in order hide her soft belly. It wasn't such a bad add on seeing it created a lovely deep V to accentuate the one thin area of her body, the waist. The black feathers spouted from the garter belt around her thighs as well as the arm bands in an attempt to make her appearance smaller than it actually was. Her fingers gently touched the white coral beads atop the unruly curls billowing over her shoulders. The beads of her people, she would call them. 

Her fingers touched the ice cold mirror almost in shock at what stared back. A small smile graced her lips as her shoulders straightened,"You are princess Amorette. You are kind. You are beautiful. You are NOT weak. Remember who you are.". Gethin sighed in discomfort as the tears welled in her eyes, but as normal, they were chocked down. Her hand fell back to her side with the decision to carry on. 

"Girl!", the strong voice bellowed through the pillars right into Gethins ears,"What are you doing at such a late hour?!"Andrew stood with his arms 

Gethins arms tried their best to cover her body from his prying eyes, but he seemed to have X-ray vision as he slowly stalked l towards her. 

Gethin quickly bowed her head and laced her fingers feeling him inch closer,"Sorry sir, I was just making my way to my quarters in order to prepare for our guest.".

Andrews fingers lingered on the black feathers laced around Gethins thigh. She squirmed with all her strength to escape out of his reaches and hostile gave a solemn bow ,"If you would excuse me sir!". 

The patter of her feet echoed in the halls until she was sure he had vanished into the distance. Now was the time to fume. Unaware of how hard her feet slammed against the ground she mumbled to herself,"ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH!".

With little force she sent her bedroom door flying against the wall,"I HATE HIM! I hate that smug white smile! That stupid black hair! Those creepy green eyes! Ugh! MEN ARE HORRIBLE!".

"Alexander save me!", Nickoli jumped into the bed besides the older young man. 

She quickly covered her face with her hands and turned in embarrassment,"No my darling Nickoli, not you. You would never do such a thing...".

Alexander let a warm smile grace his lips before letting the sweet deep sound of laughter rupture from his chest. Gethin dropped her hands not understanding what she had done. Alexander however enjoyed the sight of her  becoming flustered. 

She quickly shut the door and paced rapidly with wild hand motions in an attempt to save the horrible first impression,"I don't mean ALL men! Just most! Like the ones who live here! Well, not you! I don't even know you! So who knows yet, right?". 

Nickoli rested his head in his hands as he watched her,"Amorette it's okay! He's really nice!". 

She stopped and sharply turned to him,"You know you aren't supposed to use that name Nickoli. We can get in a lot of trouble". 

He clung desperately to Alexander with tear brimmed eyes as his voice slowly escalatedo,"But you are Amorette! That's your name! Not something as horrible as Gethin...right Alexander ?".

Alexander scratched his messy red hair with the same small smile,"I do apologize, but I have no clue what a Gethin is...". 

The girl busied herself filling the tin tub with warm water and began warming the thick cloth. She softly chewed her bottom lip before finding the courage to sit in the chair besides him,"It means the dark and ugly one. Mistress steals our birth given names and replaces them with what she sees fit. Then you drink from a silver chalice as a contract of sorts.".

"I didn't have to do it since I'm only 10!", Nickoli cheered. 

The girl laughed as she rung the heavy cloth and placed it on his head wiping away the dried blood,"Yes of course my dear Nickoli. Oh! That reminds me!". 

They watched as she quickly scrambled to the floor prying up an old rotten piece of wood and popped back to her chair. "Now, may I have your name?". 

The young mans eyes studied hers not even realizing the words falling from his lips,"I'm Alexander ...", he watched her scribble the word in elegant letters under the many others. 

With the close of the book she smiled warmly holding it closely to her chest,"This book is blessed with a charm from my kingdom. That means all those who wish me ill will become cursed only to be broken by acts of kindness. So don't worry, you're name is safe with me.","the reassuring smile sent Alexanders heart into overdrive.

He brought his hand to hers with stern fixed gaze,"I will call you Amorette. Because the name Gethin is a lie. Yes your skin may be dark, but you are not ugly my dear...the way your hair falls, the way you walk...you my dear, are one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen...Amorette is a suitable name.",his gently placed his lips on the back of her soft dainty fingers, but when he looked up it was not the reaction he had hoped to see. 

Again he tried to pull his lips into a shy smiled, but she quickly drew away placing them on her hips. The narrowed gaze looked as if she could kill a lion,"I have no time for your non sense. I've heard it all before, my dear. You are a man. All men want is one thing. I am not willing to give that one thing. So please, we must prepare for the event. Your clothes are on the chair.  It would be best if you hurry. Come Nickoli.".

Alexander sat bit dumbfounded as he watched Amorette turn on her heels and leave the room. That was the quickest a woman had ever called him out. Nickoli tugged the hem of his shirt and smiled brightly,"Well..she didn't hit you! So, I think she likes you!".


	2. Maîtresses Maison de Danse

Alexander twiddled his fingers idly until the door softly clicked. Every blanket Nickoli piled on his chest scattered wildly into the air. He sprang to his feet and frantically stripped his clothes until a dull metal thud rang through the room. Alexander felt his heart sing as his hands gripped the curly red locks between his fingers. He held the golden pocket watch to his chest tightly shutting his eyes ,"Time for a quick escape...". 

A wispy smile fell on Alexander's lips as his eyed the neatly folded clothes," I may as well look snazzy on my way back!". His long legs shimmied into the straight black dress pants, and his long solid arms and chest actually allowed the slim pleated white tuxedo shirt to clasp in ease. The black full back velvet vest and matching bow tie completed his attire to his satisfaction as he gazed in the mirror. 

Alexander gave his sleeve a satisfying tug before snatching the watch from the bed and holding it to the light. The smile on his lips faded a little as he watched the black and green patterned dress sway in the breeze. It would fit her beautifully was all that he could think. "She really was a beauty too. Ah, too bad! There will be others I suppose.". 

He shook his head tossing the silk fabric to the floor. The pocket watch once again dazzled in the light as his thumb slammed on its diamond crown with little hesitation. The gently wind picked up slowly as it  tossed his hair wildly around his face. Alexander stood with confidence staring into the the watched face,"Aion, great God of time! My journey here is complete. Please take me back to my first dimensions present!". 

The stern gaze in his eyes never faltered as the light of the watch began to glow it's brilliant blue. His eyes shut tightly anticipating the familiar feeling of flying through the riffs of time. It was a task often done, but the giddiness of adventure never left.

“Umm...What're you doing you moron?"

Alexander felt his body jolt forward from the unexpected surprise. His eyes followed the watch as it landed  helplessly in front of her feet. 

Alexander felt his body fill with anxiety staring at Amorettes raised eyebrow. She bent to pick it up holding it with uncertainty between her fingers. He hadn't even heard the door open. The look of defeat spread slowly across his features. He tried schooling them back into the same old cool smile, but Amorettes gaze could kill an army of the strongest men. 

Alexander began to pace awkwardly attempting to find a small distraction until the watch worked its magic,"Aion?! What's going on?!". Amorette twisted her face in concern and slowly began backing into the door frantically searching for its knob. Alexander ran his fingers through the fire red locks and slowly crept towards her in a calm manner,"Listen...I REALLY need that back...NOW.". 

This simply cause her to grip it tighter,"Alright...I let a psycho into the manor..". Because of the crazy events taking place, it took a minute for her to process exactly where she actually was. Amorettes shoulders relaxed before standing her ground. 

Her pouted lips slightly parted letting out a small laugh escape and this time it was Alexanders turn to cower in fear. "You know what? This doesn't even matter! Hey Crazy, we need to make our way downstairs. Immediately!". 

"Master? Master is that you?!"

Amorette gasped feeling the watch fly from her fingers and straight into Alexanders face. The silver chain fluttered as the glowing blue light revealed a face on the other side. 

Alexander hugged the watch closely nearly in tears,"Aion! My old friend! I thought I was stuck here! Alright let's go home!". His eyes shut tightly just as before, but the watch simply traveled around the room stopping  in Amorettes face,"You...".

Amorette couldn't bring herself to speak as the man on the other side spoke to her. It seemed like a dream. A golden pocket watch dancing in her eyes. "Yes...Yes! You must be!", it shouted. 

She quickly looked to Alexander who simply shrugged his shoulders,"Aion, friend, what do it speak of?"  
        
The Pocketwatch flew to Alexander as the man inside let his eyes become alive,"She is the daughter of Aphrodite!". 

Alexander squinted with a tilt of his head,"Umm...You sure Aion? She looks nothing like the others...". Amorette pursed her lips not quite understanding the statement, but she definitely knew it was a insult. 

The watch settled in Alexanders hands still confident in his accusation,"No, no, you misunderstand young master. She isn't the literal daughter...more of a creation among goddesses!". 

Alexander scoffed sitting on the bed,"As if they would create something as exotic as her...".  
    
Amorette felt her cheeks flare and grabbed her elbow from behind "I am standing right here...". Her eyes darted to the floor feeling the same sting of rejection. 

Alexander began to speak but quickly shut his mouth in order to not make things worse. 

The watch gently glided landing in her hands,"You are meant for great things my dear. A destiny created by Aphrodite, the African deities Oya  and Oshun, as well as, the Egyptian deity Hathor. You can change the world as we know it or destroy it at your very finger tips.". Amorette couldn't speak. The mans piercing blue eyes entranced her as well as his words. "You have a beauty and power even gods envy...". 

Alexander begged himself to say something, but he couldn't. A dull pain filled his chest as he watched Amorette lips quiver with uncertainty,"It can't be her. She doesn't fit the bill.". The final knife finally plunged full force into his chest. The words hadn't been what he meant to say in the slightest but he did and now he could see the sadness sitting in the depths of her eyes. 

Amorette chewed her lower lip before taking a breath to speak,"List-" "GEETHHHIINNNN!"  
     All eyes in the room shifted towards the door hearing the heavy footing creaking against the wooden floors. Amorette sprang into action running quietly on her toes. She grabbed the pocket watch gently placing it under the loose floor board between pages of her book,"Pardon me sir!". 

Just as the door flung open the wooden panel fell in place, and her  
hands made contact with the flat ballet shoes.  
        
The door slammed roughly into the wall creating a deeper marking. "GETHIN! WHY..HAVE YOU...NOT...PRODUCED THE BOY?!", the Mistress wheezed through each word closing her mouth to catch her breath. The bulging woman unsteadily stepped towards Amorette seething with fury. 

Alexander flinched in unease as her chubby arm rose prepared to strike. Amorette squeezed her fist with her eyes shut tightly. The overfamiliar sound echoed through her ears. Her eyes fluttered open to see the tall figure fixed in its spot. 

Alexander hesitantly touched the sore red mark on his pale cheek. The room stood still as of time were simple a concept not yet invented. He took the Mistresses palm into his own before kneeling with his head bowed. His lips hovered over the thick fingers letting the warm breath tickle her skin,"Please pardon me ma'am...Gethin wanted to find her shoes and return quickly as possible with me at her side, but I simple kept questioning why I had been brought to such a wonderful safe haven...". He gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. Amorette felt a small stab hearing that name fall from his lips but instead pushed it aside watching the Mistress swoon over buttered compliments that dangled in her eyes. 

The Mistress fished her thick hand between her breast retrieving the fan buried within them. The powerful gust she began creating sent a breeze throughout the room. Amorette felt herself become physically ill watching her attempt to hide the reddened cheeks,"You, dear, have quit the way with words. This girl is normally so useless I had the wrong idea, forgive me! Please hurry my dear boy...we have a wonderful surprise awaiting you.". 

Her eyes dazzled with lust until Amorettes face came back into view. Her fan snapped shut darting in the younger girls direction,"See that our dear James is prepared and downstairs soon as possible.", her heavy footsteps creaked across the floor stopping in from of Amorette. 

She watched those same chubby fingers roughly grip her chin. She felt the strong arm pulling her to her feet. The Mistresss smile felt like ice as she spoke softly into her face,"Little Dove...next time he may not be there to stop me..", with all her strength the Mistress flung Amorette to the floor,"Do as you are told, when you are told. Unless...you'd like to get sent to the attic again...". She smiled warmly towards Alexander stroking the wonderfully square jaw before leaving the room.  
       
He watched her disappear around the corner before fumbling for the loose floorboard. He grabbed the silver chain gently inspecting it for any cracks before smiling and tucking it into his breast pocket,"Sorry Aion!".  
Amorette rolled her eyes gently picking herself up from the floor. Her fingers lightly touched the pierced jaw dabbing the blood away. Alexander fell to one knee searching for words to say. He hesitantly opened his mouth praying to not say anything embarrassing,"Are you alright?". He silently cheered to himself before gently reaching for her hand. Amorette flinched quickly standing to her feet,"Umm...we must go.". 

Alexander jumped to his feet quickly grabbing her hand. Amorette stared back towards him with the same sad eyes he'd become strangely used to seeing,"What is it?". Alexanders mouth fell open but not even his ignorant remarks could escape. She turned yanking her wrist from his grip as her eyes glistened,"Do NOT touch me without permission. I told you, there is no difference between you and the men who venture into this hell every night.".

Alexander jogged faster walking in pace by her side,"That's the thanks I get for taking a hit for you?". Amorette stopped completely dumbfounded. Her body filled with fury, but she quickly swallowed it marching faster ahead. He scoffed rolling his eyes watching her sheer cloth disappear around the corner. Aion peered through the crack in Alexanders vest clearing his throat softly,"She certainly has the attitude of Goddess do you not thin?"

Alexander shoved the watch back into place racing to catch up with the fastest walker he had ever met,"S-so! What is this place exactly?". 

Before Amorette could answer the high shrill meant to be a voice echoed through the hall,"You, darling, are currently in the 'Maîtresses Maison de Danse'. Alexander gawked a bit at the blonde beauty twirling about. "Oh, poor dear, you've been stuck with Gethin this entire afternoon have you?". 

He looked at Amorette who shifted on her feet uncomfortably, but refused to make eye contact. The girls smile bulged almost as if she were wearing fake teeth,"I am Rebecca, and you are?".

"James...well that's what Mistress has been calling me..". 

Rebecca moved in closer sizing him up a bit. She was a fairly tall girl seeing her eyes reached the nose of this towering giant. Her tongue longingly swiped her lower lip entrancing his gaze with hers,"How about you come to my dorm instead of staying in the shamble she was given? I don't even have a roommate..". 

Amorette wandered a little ways down the hall still in the eye view of the lewd encounter. She collapsed onto the nearby stool with a heavy sigh watching the walls turn into blinding white once more. She bluntly stared at the two seemingly unbothered. 

Rebecca twisted her body in exotic ways in an attempt to capture Alexanders attention, but his eyes slowly made their way back to Amorettes. He smiled gently nodding to whatever Rebecca went on about. Amorette stared into the mirror across from her pulling the wild ringlets straight,"Where poor but gifted orphans slash stolen children come to work off their debts to society.".  
         
"Hey."

Amorette jumped as Alexander suddenly appeared in front of her. He plopped besides her showing the room number written on his hand,"First night here and already about to get some tail!" She smiled before looking back into the mirror letting it fall,"You're watch was definitely wrong...I am no goddess...". 

Alexander rose an eyebrow as he fixed his shirt,"What'd you say?". Amorette shook her head fiddling with the stone in her hand chewing her lower lip. 

The air filled slowly with awkward tension. So many questions rattled around both of their heads. Alexander busied himself pretending to take in the decor around. It all looked so clean. Through the corner of his eye he watched Amorette chew her bottom lip adamantly. "Listen...I rea-".

Amorette looked at the towering clock springing to her feet. She gently grabbed Alexanders hand pulling him into the walls crevice. His cheeks burned wildly feeling her soft body slightly pressed against his. Amorette held the fire colored stone to her lips wildly whispering words Alexander could not understand. She placed the stone into the breast pocket of his jacket besides his watch,"Here. Keep this with you at all times.". 

He reached in pulling the stone out for himself. It flipped gently between his fingers. He gently thumb over the engraved name,"What is this?". 

She crossed her arms leaning against the cold marble closing her eyes,"An enchanted stone. This will help you remember who you are after the drinking of the chalice. You can throw it away afterwards, but I like to use it as a precaution. Besides...I thought it was pretty...it's red...like your hair.". 

Alexander wasn't aware of the goofy grin stretched across his face but it soon faded as she gently eased from the hiding spot. Strangely he missed the comfort of being that close to someone. Amorette gazed at the clock fixing her clothes,"Okay...I must leave you for now...keep walking straight ahead...and remember who you are...do whatever she says...". He wanted to speak but a lump formed in his throat forcing him it watch her disappear into a hidden door.

Alexander tucked the stone back inside his vest before following the directions she had given him. The further he traveled the dimmer the halls grew until there was the point he couldn't see his hand two inches from his face. He stopped walking aimlessly feeling around for a sign. A single light appeared dazzling in his eyes. Wild applause filled the room as he searched for any face at all. 

“Welcome! Please step forward young man.", the Mistresses voices became more amplified than it ever had.  
          
Alexander placed a hand on his chest before stepping closer to the voice. 

“If you wish to join this family and business you must drink from the silver chalice. You must be willing to forget what life has shown you before and willing to only submit to what the future holds. Afterwards, we will rename you as you will be born again.". 

Alexander squinted as the lights slowly revealed the many shadows. His fingers lightly touched the silver chalice with hesitation. "Ill be out of here soon enough...". Then his mind roamed to the thick and curly raven hair. Weird as she was, that girl definitely wasn't anything to fear. 

"RIGHT!",Snapping his eyes shut, his lip quivered as it touched the cold rim. The cool liquid slide down his throat without a single problem. Alexander sighed heavily slamming the chalice onto the wooden stand.

The Mistress stood clapping her heavy hands. Alexander could hear her heavy footsteps slowly sauntering his way. Her toothy smile made his skin crawl. She gently laid the paper and pen,"Dear boy you've made a wonderful decision!". Alexander blinked adjusting his eyes to the light before taking the pen in his hand and absentmindedly signing James on the dotted line. 

He looked around at the rather medium crowd filled of servants and dancers clapping. He searched for those familiar eyes, but they were no where to be found.

A small tug jolted Alexander out of his thoughts,"Remember me?!", Nickolis cheerful voice rang from behind Alexander. He was almost too adorable to bear. His shorts, white button up shirt and suspenders matched his energy perfectly. The true essence of a child. Alexander smiled kindly as the younger boy danced around him in circles,"Of course, you are Nickoli am I correct?". 

Before he could answer the Mistress struck her cane to the floor quieting even the attendees,"Alright! Back to work! The patrons will be arriving in less than an hour!". She sauntered to Alexander whipping the fan from her side and offering her hand in silence. He rose an eyebrow gently holding her hand in his ,and looked to Nickoli who shook his elbow wildly before smacking his hand to his face. 

The Mistress simply smiled and began to descend the stairs into the dim lite room,"You are dismissed. I shall call for you if I am in need.". The long faux lashes fluttered as Alexander placed a gentle kiss on her hand. Nickoli bowed before turning to leave. His new friend not far behind as the traveler the stairs to the top of the auditorium. 

They both watched as she pursed her lips as the small crowd slowly began filing in. Within minutes however, the bustle picked up its pace. The crowd grew nearly three times its size. Every chair and table became filled to the point even the wall space was minimal. Her satisfied smile could be seen even as the lights dimmed for the show to begin.  
         
Nickoli slide closer in anticipation of the music to begin. Alexander could read the excitement in his eyes a mile away,"What's this?". Nickoli cupped his hand around his mouth as if holding the worlds biggest secret,"Well, Every night Mistress invites the patrons to come enjoy the girls performances. Once a week though, there is a special performance staring the top three dancers.".  

Alexander crossed his arms leaning on the wall for support,"And who are these top dancers?". "Well, there's Rebecca who normally does ballet. Sometimes she performs show tunes. Then Lily, She does traditional Asian dances. It's the Mistresses way of incorporating 'culture' into the mix.". 

Alexander laughed leaning a little closer,"And what of the final performance?".

Nickolis toothy grin stretched ear to ear,"Well...the final performance is always the most beautiful dancer. It's been A-".

"Ladies and Gentleman! If you could please silence yourselves before the performance begins that would be lovely. We would love to thank all the patrons for visiting on this special night here at Maîtresses Maison de Danse. Enjoy the show! And if you can, our lovely ladies AND gentlemen will love to spend the rest of the evening with you in the lounge.".   
           
The lights slowly lite up the stage revealing Rebecca's tall slender body standing in her strong first position. Her eyes poised with low lids followed the long lanky arm to the ceiling. Alexander watched as her legs gracefully fall into each position with little care,"She isn't too bad...".  
      
Nickoli sneered resting his hand on his chin in boredom,"Just you wait..". 

Alexander looked at the number written on his hand before returning to the girl leaping across the stage. Her slender body seductively entrancing everyone watching. Sadly, her breast were small and had no hips to bear. It was difficult wondering what he could hold onto, but in the same breath her beauty was out of this world. 

The audience wildly applauded as she took a final bow. She slowly scanned the audience until her eyes fell on Alexanders. He slowly brought his hands together before giving her a small wink causing noticeably red cheeks. 

"Hey Nickoli, I'm going to run back to the room I forgot my...socks!",Before his head could turn Alexander disappeared through the door and the group numbers began.  
            
Alexander wandered aimlessly until he reached what seemed like a ghost town of a hallway. He collapsed onto the single bench before fishing through his pockets to retrieve the watch,"Aion have you found anything?". The brilliant blue light evaded the dark hall until the older mans face appeared once more. He gently flipped through books stroking his long black beard,"I have no clue what to tell you my friend...". Alexander sighed heavily running his fingers through his hair,"Nothing?". 

Aion pulled the notes from his sleeve looking over each sentence,"Ive never seen this happen to any other guardian. When I created this instrument it was for the soul purpose research. Humans became too repetitive and humanity simply repeated itself. It's almost like...you aren't even in time itself anymore.". 

Alexander rested his elbows onto his knees burying his face into his hands,"You're telling me...I'm not even in time anymore?". 

Aion let a hearty laugh rumble through the building,"Of course not! I simply was not aware of this one..". 

"How could you not be aware?! You are the god of time!". 

Aion settled back into his chair deep in thought,"You are correct, but time has a mind of its own...it creates many paths that even I cannot keep up with.". 

Alexanders knee bounced wildly mulling over the situation,"So. You're telling me I basically have to sit here until the watch recalculates like a freakin gps?!". 

"Exactly my boy! It shouldn't take long...may-", Aion stopped mid sentence remembering the beautiful girl earlier in the evening. His eyes lit up as he ran to the collection of books pulling a small golden one from the large pile,"That girl! I am telling you! She has to be the goddesses creation!".  
        
Alexander rolled eyes,"There is no way she can be...she doesn't have the heart of a Greek god...she is much too kind.", Alexander reached into his pocket feeling the cold stone against his fingers,"However, there is this other girl I could be suspicious of. Her name is Rebecca. She is a real beauty.". 

Aion shook his head before setting the book onto the table,"You must first realize, she is not a Greek god...or an African god or even an Egyptian god...her creation was for something different entirely...". 

Alexander shrugged peering down the hall,"Aion I have to go with my gut feeling alright?". 

"Fine, fine. Be as stubborn as you must. But I tell you, this book reads 'The mark of angels wings grace her back,magic spews from every inch of her being, a single glance will entrance any person, do not look for her with lust, but love and when she is revealed all the heavens will ring of a new beginning.' ". 

Alexander yawned tossing the stone into the air,"Yeah, okay. Marks, magic, beautiful and hot but not too hot. Got it.". 

The wild applause rang through the halls. Alexander stood fixing his clothes,"Okay, so I must lay low until you find a way for me to get home?". 

Aion nodded puffing his pipe. "Alright then, I'll be going.". Aion waved as the lid shut soundly. Alexander punched into the cushion on the stool before shoving the watch back into his vest.  
             
A few men past causally speaking of the performance. "I think I had the highest bid for Rebecca.". 

The other man flung his lighter open sucking in the smoke,"I got that last exotic beauty. She's mine for the evening.". 

"Really?! Man I wouldn't dare try and bid for that. I'd be out of house and home. God I wish though...". 

Alexander rose an eyebrow sternly looking at the two venturing further down the hall,"Bid?". 

"Hey you! What are you doing out here all alone?", Rebecca changed from her ballet outfit to a sleek dress hugging her curves. 

Her red lips rose in a small smile as she pulled his hand leading into a secret crevasse. Before he could say another word her lips attacked his with apparent hunger. Her hands slowly caressed every inch of his body willing to be caressed, but all the while he pulled away. 

Both panting heavily from the smell of pure desire. A smile danced on his lips before he could speak,"So...listen, in not really into the whole...dating thing. So...". 

Rebecca's mouth slacked a bit before finding the courage to say anything else,"Yeah, me either...". 

The applause filled the halls once more signaling Alexander to retreat before things went south. His mouth gently entrapped hers before pulling away completely,"See you around.". 

Rebecca sighed as she watched him saunter down the hall back into the auditorium. Her heart felt like a rollercoaster.  
                
Alexander slid besides Nickoli smiling as normal,"Sorry...my stomach isn't feeling too well...". His excuse hadn't even reached his ears as the room filled with an elongated eerie silence. The darkness lingered longer than it had for any of the previous performances. 

Alexander felt as if it were going to swallow him whole, until the warm hue of pink illuminated a small foot on the stage. It grew slowly enveloping her body. 

The audience nearly gasped when Amorette stretched her arms as if waking from a good nights sleep. Her left leg stretched until her toes become an elongated point slowly reaching up to the her ear then falling in the same languid motion. Her eyes gently fluttered opening to what seemed like a new world. Her head gently tilting adjusting to the light of her sun. Alexander felt his heart race. 

This was the first time he'd actually seen her. Her body gently moved with the music as if she had become one with the air itself. Almost too pure to touch. Her body appeared soft as cloud. Her face surrounded by the halo of hair as her sleepy eyes smiled giving the room a fresh breathe of air. The long white loin cloth changed with each color that touched it. Every turn cycled through the rainbow she created with her body. 

Alexander wished he could see the patrons reaction, but his eyes simply could not pry from her unfolding story. She yearned to be with her love, but sadly it was a dream that had little chance of coming true. That didn't stop her from trying though. Every fail meant she would try again, and trying again meant she would become closer to finally being with the love of her life. 

Nickoli gripped his knees for dear life as Amorette fought for what seemed the final time. Her exhausted body began to slowly collapse still desperate to reach her destination, but sadly the elements fought against her. Amorettes body finally fell limp as the room filled with silence. The music gone. The audience sat in pitch black. Alexander desperately scratched his inner palm in a dying anticipation. 

Amorettes body began to do the strangest thing. Her skin became illuminated itself. It almost seemed as if her body was covered in gold. She slowly stood limb by limb as the lights behind her lit the stage like stars. Her gentle arms open to finally embrace her love. 

The audience sat quiet even as her arms collapsed. Nervousness coursed her body as she stood awkwardly in the risen lights. Her chest heaved wildly forcing her hostile to flare attempting controlled breaths. The courage built allowing her to acknowledge the audience for the first time that evening. Woman's hands covered their mouths as tears streaked their powered cheeks. The forcibly blinked away the feelings welling in their stomachs. The Mistress glared harshly not yet satisfied. 

Amorette found herself walking towards the edge of the stage in a slow pace and a kind smile,"I would love to thank you all for joining us for such a wonderful evening. Please be sure to vote for your favorite performance. And do join us once again, so that we may all journey to find love and acceptance.". 

The roar of cheers and applause suddenly filled the brims of the entire estate. Men and Woman stood to their feet unable to properly express their gratitude for the blessing they had just received. Amorette searched the audience for Nickolis little face and blew a tender kiss. His cheeks burned red as his hand rested on his heart. Her eyes fell to Alexanders wide open mouth. She couldn't help brighten even more causing her eyes to light up.

Alexander felt as if his heart were ripped from his chest in that very moment. This convinced him completely she could not be the creation Aion spoke of. The softness of her eyes. The elegance of every breathe she took. It is nothin any god would curse the world with bearing. A woman who could move nations with a simple smile. 

Alexander rubbed his cheek attempting to wipe away the growing smile covered in red,"Wow.". 

Nickoli clenched his chest. This was the quietest Alexander had ever seen him. His cheeks lightly pink as a single tear slid from his eye,"Yeah...".

The Mistress stood clapping her hands exaggerating madly,"BEAUTIFUL!Brava Little Dove! Brava! If everyone would make their way to the evening lounge we can start the rest of this eventful evening!". 

Nickoli tugged Alexanders hand leading rushing through the doors before the crowd could,"Okay, I'm going to grab this door and you get the other! Just follow what I do!". 

He gently pulled the grand doors revealing the extravagant stairway. Their shoulders proper each door with brilliant smiles leading the lively crowd into the dimly lit lights. The girls sat on the pearl white furniture showing off the beautifully sensual costumes. The young men held trays of different beverages and foods to sample for the night as well as the bar. 

The Mistress trailed behind the last person slowly reaching the doors,"Hello my darlings, wonderful performance! That Gethin brought in four times the money we expected! You two work the charm for me, okay?".

Nickoli gave his toothy grin beating his hand to the small chest,"Yes ma'am!". 

"That's my boy.", the Mistress carried on blowing a soft kiss to Alexander. 

Nickolis hand dropped as well as the smile he falsely exhibited,"I hate that woman...".


	3. The Bidding

The applause echoed in the hallow room. Amorette, Lily and Rebecca sat paralyzed in their wooden stools. Their veins ran cold unable to move s single inch. The sound of feet shuffled to leave meant their imminent destinies were drawing near. While the others enjoyed all of the wonderful festivities, they were cursed with the thoughts of Midnight. 

The Mistresses heels clicked against the wooden floor warning them of the impending conversation. The same conversation they have once a month, "My Angels, you have made me so proud. Our entry fees have tripled.". 

Amorettes fist clenched in her lap. She could hear the sound of her heart pounding in her ears, to the point It caused a headache.

"Please girls, remember that this is for the good of everyone. We must eat, right?", the sound of her heels caused the goose bumps to rise on their arms.   
                
She encircled them like an eagle stopping to stand directly behind Amorette. Her hand landed gently on her shoulder.  A small wince caught in her throat as the red press on nails dug deeper into her skin,"You shall give these men whatever they desire, or you will surely suffer the consequences. We don't want that now do we?". 

The girls eyes widened nodding simultaneously. The broad smile danced on her lips letting the heavy hand fall,"Alright then! Please continue readying  yourselves.". The girls watched until the door closed with a wall shaking force.

The silence became awkward and heavy with dread. Lily looked between the other two girls and took in a deep breath,"Th-that was a wonderful performance Lady Bug!", her hand found Amorettes and squeezed with all her strength,"I wish I could be as wonderful as you some day!".   
                
Amorette brought her pale hand to her lips planting a small kiss. She closed her eyes as she felt Lily's thumb clear the stray tears,"My butterfly, you are already wonderful... I think everyone did an exceptional job tonight.".   
            
The girls wore forced smiles as the tears soaked their eyes. It was imperative to smile before The Bidding took place.   
               
Lily ran her thumb over Amorettes cheek before standing to seal her kimono. Her fingers shook violently letting the heavy sigh fall from her mouth. She stood tall looking at Amorette in the mirror. Her hand stroked the thick black hair and bent to her ear letting a small whisper fall from her lips,"I'm all done...I guess I'll meet you out there...be safe Lady Bug..".         
              
Amorette spun towards her dear friend enveloping her with a trembling voice,"Y-yeah, be strong.". She watched silently as Lily waved letting the door creak shut.   
            
Panic finally let itself run rampant in her chest. Her hand violently shook as she struggled to unlace the itchy bralette only to replace it with a white softer fabric.   
              
Rebecca abruptly stood from the wooden stool. She gently took the ribbons from Amorettes hands and secured the top for her,"Just close your eyes...I promise it won't take too long. Remember, no matter what happens, stay in control.".  

Amorette smiled halfheartedly,"Thank you...".   
             
She didn't listen. Her long legs headed towards the door without another word. She had to stay in an invulnerable place, or these men would believe they owned her.   
                 
Amorette held her fist as the door shut. It was her turn to leave, but the sudden weight in her legs began to drag her down. The feet began siding with the heart, but Amorette shut her eyes,"You have to do this...you must protect Nickoli...until they return...".  
              
Her finger tips grazed the cold metal knob in uncertainty, but will power allowed her to finally step through the threshold. The distance to the evening lounge looked a journeys way across the dimensions.

Amorettes lips slightly parted letting even breaths course in and out of her body. All she could do was brace herself against the cold unforgiving walls. The sounds of laughter created an undying ache in her belly spreading the hatred deeper into every fiber of her being,"Almost there...".

“AMORETTE!", Nickoli sprinted to meet her the rest of the way jumping into her arms. She felt his small body tremble soaking her chest with tears. 

Her eyes closed forcing the sobs back,"Shhh...I'll be fine my love.".      

Nickoli shuddered with every breathe he drew,"You say that every time..", her hand gently stroked his back until his breathing reached a normal speed.

Her eyes opened to see Alexander strolling after Nickoli. A warm smile danced in her eyes fighting the tears that threatened to fall. She quickly lowered her face into Nickolis wild hair,"You must get to bed on time tonight, understand? Don't try waiting for me."  
           
Nickoli  couldn't bear it. He pulled away completely distraught before running to Alexander. His small face buried in the thick long legs,"Don't let her go! Please don't let her go!". 

The muffled cries broke Alexanders heart a little,"God I'm becoming soft...", he looked to Amorette with knit eyebrows,"Where exactly do you think you're going?". 

Amorettes soft voice cleared as the gap closed slowly,"I-I am sorry Alexander, but Mistress has requested you escort me when the time comes.". Unease ached in every inch of his body. 

Yet, he couldn't protest against the decision. Her eyes finally made contact with his. Her lips always smiling softly, but her eyes looked so sad. Even though there was a hint of fear, her regal disposition that never left. 

His mind returned to the situation feeling Nickoli hug his knees tighter. This kid had some strength to him. She bowed to the both of them gracefully before the continuing towards the grand doors. There was a small pause to brace the incoming, but nonetheless, she opened the large doors.  
            
Amorette could feel the prying eyes possess their X-ray vision. Disgusting men praying to obtain such a rare beauty of their realm. The amount of money needed to win an uncensored and arousing evening by her side couldn't be considered by even millionaires. Men had been known to take out loans to simply gaze.   
           
She held her head high keeping her eyes set on the destination besides Rebecca and Lily. The girls could be mistaken for porcelain dolls. If you were to touch them, they could break into a million pieces. Hungry men crowded the display wishing to get a closer glance and maybe even run their rough hands over their smooth skin.

Amorette sat in the middle continuing to portray the forced smile. She gently gripped both Rebecca and Lily's hands giving them reassurance. The loud ring of the bell echoed all around sending shivers into their spines. The Mistresses heavy feet graced the podium,"It is now time to place the final bids! If everyone could make way to their tables we shall gladly announce the winners!".   
             
The scattering feet echoed through the chamber leaving the room in a heavy dead silence in mere seconds. The Mistress held the microphone to her lips in a toothy grin,"How about contestant number one Rebecca?".   
           
The sound of rapping buttons through out the room made her hand trembled against Amorettes. Welling tears threatened to fall to her cheeks when it all suddenly stopped. The Mistress held the silver tablet in her hand with a dissatisfied look in her eye but forced a grateful smile anyway,"Very well, booth 923, have a wonderful evening with our darling Swan. Next, contestant number two, Lily.".   
          
Again the sound of the rapid button pressing filled their ears. She gently squeezed Amorettes hand taking in long deep breaths. The turmoil spun in her center, but fear had not won this time. There was only the feeling of dread. Becoming used to being a mans doll. The silence filled the room in an unwanted anticipation. 

The Mistress nodded picking up the microphone once more,"Congratulations to table 28. Our flower will be sure to give you the evening you'll never forget. Now! The moment of the night many of you have been awaiting, our Little Dove Amorette.". 

Her eyes held strong as she stared into the glistening room. Nickoli grasped tightly to Alexander holding the tears back. He could see Amorettes eyes smiling gently upon them both. "What is this? Why are they bidding?", Alexander blurted. Nickoli felt the last of his strength give in. He looked to Alexander unable to speak the words he prayed to but felt the rush flow through his eyes. His heart felt as if it would implode at that very moment even with the gentle awkward strokes of Alexanders hand.   
            
Once again the silence fell in the hall. Mistress scrolled through the tablet with urgency. Her mouth fell open before looking into the crowd,"O-oh my...it seems we have reached a new record! A very big congratulations to table 66! We are honored to have you all with us tonight! Please, stay and enjoy the grandeur! The winners rooms will open at midnight.". She curtsied before wobbling from the stage in a hastened run.

The girls stood turning to exit the stage. Solemn looks graced their beautiful faces. The Mistress lovingly stroking each by the hair until she came to Amorette. Letting her hand entangled into the thick mass of hair and pulling harshly to whisper whisper in her small pointed ears,"Listen girl, if you do not behave tonight I'll kill you, and see these men have their way with dear little Nickoli.". 

Her hand fell pushing the girl forward kissing her forehead gently,"Alright my dears, go ahead with your escorts through the back.".

As soon as her foot his the bottom stair men flocked to her side. Their hands threatening to invade every inch of her body. Amorette felt her face grew red clenching her fist abruptly stopping. She turned to the men glaring with harshly,"Excuse me, would you please refrain from touching me. I don't want to become impure from your hands.".

The crowd simply became enticed by her fire. A hand gripped her wrist, but she pulled wildly to be free. The hand refused to give way and began dragging her through the ravaging men.    
            
She wildly fought breaking free,"How dare you?!". She followed the hand to the same familiar face who seemed to be saving her a lot lately. 

"The correct words are you're welcome!", Alexander spat back. Amorette bit her tongue letting her arms fall. 

Her fingers lightly stroked the area his had left,"I am truly sorry...". The two made their way to Nickoli.

She felt relieved being able to run her fingers through the small boy's hair. Her arms gently enveloped him kissing his forehead,"Hush now, we must be strong.". 

Nickoli took a deep breath letting her warmth bring a wave of calming air. His hand wiped the stray tear from her cheek. 

 Alexander stood against the wall trying his hardest to piece all these events together. He watched her every move. The trembling of her finger tips. The way she chewed her lower lip. He was certain terror was coursing through her veins and that created a pit in his stomach.   
               
"Alexander?", her deep brown eyes searched his. He snapped to reality pushing from the wall. Nickoli was still clenching her wavering fabric,"Please see that he sleeps tonight?".   
             
"What do you mean? Where are you going?", the pit delved deeper and placed itself dead center of his chest. He found his hand wrapped around her small wrist,"H-hey, what's going on?". 

Amorette gave a small smile gently rested her hand on his chest. Alexander watched her hands tremble as shaky breaths fell from her parted lips,"I understand that we've only just met, and although I barely know you, I trust you. The stone I gave you only allows you to keep your name,yes, but only if you have a true heart. So apparently, my instincts were correct. Even if you are a bit crazy with a talking watch.",Amorette let out a small laugh letting a tear streak her lovely brown cheek. 

Alexander wiped away the tear unable to look into the sad brown eyes. This girl would be the death of him.         
                 
She dropped her hand backing away gently before looking to the clock then to Nickoli all the love in her body surged to her chest.  She took him into her arms twirling through the air,"I will be back before morning my small love.". 

His small hands entrapped her cheeks kissing every inch of her face he possibly could before letting go. She placed him back on the floor hugging the air from his lungs before letting go.   
             
She turned to Alexander nodding shyly,"Shall we?". 

He hesitantly opened the door looking behind as Nickoli walked in the opposite direction.   
             
The halls felt as if they were spinning. Every step Amorette took created a dizzying spell causing her to veer right into Alexander. His arm caught her by the waist in time as her knees buckled,"H-hey! What's wrong?!". 

She smiled weakly pushing off his chest to stand,"I-I'm fine.".

Alexander sat her on the small sofa crossing his arms,"I'm not taking another step until I know what's going on.". 

Amorette clasped her hands together in an attempt to subdue the shaking, but it was not hidden from his keen sight.   
               
Alexander let his hand rest on hers as he kneeled to create an eye level,"Stop trying to be a damn hero. You are shaking! You seem pretty terrified! That's a definite three-sixty from the girl I met before...just...Just!...Let me know so I can save you!".   
                 
The words echoed like fireworks through the hall. Amorette couldn't close her mouth as she and Alexander stared at one another. His hand flew over his mouth as he stood up rocking unconsciously biting his short nails,"What the hell did I just say...". 

He turned to Amorette whose cheeks lit up like ripe cherries, and her eyes widened to the size of saucers. She relaxed into a laugh covering her mouth,"Wow, didn't think of you as the getting attached type.".   
              
Alexander let the heavy grunt scratch his throat before plopping besides her,"I'm not!". She looked from the corner of her eyes at his tense body.

She chewed her lower lip studying him,"I'll stop playing hero...only if you stop being fake. You aren't fooling anyone with that nice guy act.".   
              
Alexander sat up looking into her eyes a bit shocked falling into a serious manner,"Deal...although..you won't believe my story...". 

She ran her fingers through the fabric of the long loincloth and leaned against the cold wall,"You won't believe mine either.".       
             
She watched the clock carefully turning up the ends of her mouth,"Twenty minutes to midnight.". Her head lazily fell the the side to meet Alexanders uncertain gaze, and stood to escape those prying eyes. She turned to him offering a petite hand,"From here on out we shall be...allies?". 

Alexander scoffed raising his eyebrow without a single effort to raise his head from the wall,"Firstly, Allies? You can't just say friends weirdo? Secondly, What the hell are we? Twelve?".  
         
Amorette scrunched her nose in annoyance before kicking his shin lightly,"Ill let you know that I am eighteen, thank you very much.". 

He grabbed her hand with a small smirk,"Wow, you really are a kid..".   
           
She snatched away placing her hands on her hips,"And how old are you?". 

Alexander stood towering over her small frame crossing his arms in a jesture of dominance,"Turned nineteen last April 19th.". 

Amorette rolled her eyes,"Ill be eighteen next week...February 15th.". 

Alexanders elbow rested on top her mess of hair gazing at the clock also,"Why do you keep staring at the clock?". 

There she went again. A wall came back between the two as she urged him,"We should get going...".   
                
Alexander placed a heavy hand on her head with a serious face,"You were doing good for a minute there, you seemed to feel a little better now too. So can you tell me what the bid is for finally?".  

He could tell her eyes pleaded him not to pry, but he wasn't giving in. His thick arms crossed in an unapologetic stance. 

Amorettes hand covered her face,"Its! They're! Agh!". She paced down the hall fuming before returning in front of him calmer,"They paid for us to become their property for two hours!".   
           
He heard the words projection themselves deep into his soul. Her tear rimmed eyes made sure he was aware this was no joke. Alexanders playful smile wiped clean from his face,"What?". 

Amorette plastered the smile back to her lips and began to climb the grand stairwell unable to look back. Alexander frantically searched for the proper words to say. The right question to ask, but a censored blocked everything available, but nothing seemed right. His legs didn't even have sense to go after her.

She centered her being before turning her head, smiling softly,"I have been the top dancer for years now, but she refused the men the right to....touch me, all the while. They could only look...".

She stopped hearing the squeak slip from her throat and walked on as she continued,"So...I'd get sent to a room like the other two girls...but Rebecca and Lily both reached the determined age years ahead. At my age, men were forbidden to even be alone with them, but even so, I had to strip naked, be restrained to a stone wall and sit, in an unforgiving glass box...".       
             
Alexander carelessly walked following the whispers of her voice. His heart raced with each word she spoke, and nearly ceased beating when her face turned to his threatening to overflow with tears. 

Amorette abandoned being strong as he told her and let every emotion ring from her unapologetically. She struggled between sobs to get the words out,"The men would...pleasure themselves, lick the glass even! All while I was chained, fully exposed to their eyes...She noticed that every week men would bid higher and higher just to see me...so...now that the can actually touch me, the price must have skyrocketed.". 

Her legs desired to collapse, but she clenched the banister for dear life struggling to breath. The tears streamed down her cheeks shaking with each sob,"I-I'm so scared...", He watched her shake violently. Her raven hair caught in the wind as she turned to him. Unaware he was directly behind. Her head lowered letting the tears stained the stone floor,"Alexander! I'm scared!".   
            
Alexander lightly wrapped his fingers around her wrist pulling her into his arms. She trembled fighting the urge to cry more, but he gently squeezes even tighter. Her nails dug into the silk vest muffling her loud cries of anguish. Alexander knew his heart was breaking unlike any moment ever before. 

Pulling away he let his thick fingers wipe the tears from her stained cheeks. ,"You're not going in.". 

Amorette violently shook her head pushing him away completely,"I have to protect Nickoli...She will kill him.".       
             
Alexanders face grew red,"Then, I'm not leaving!". 

She held her hand in defense of him venturing any further ," Please... please don't stay...". 

He stood firmly planted to the spot, though he saw her inner turmoil whirling unsteadily, "Alexander, you do not understand what you are asking...". 

His fine eyebrow rose,"Try me.". 

Amorette rolled her eyes,"You can NOT play hero and burst through the door, understand?", she frantically dug through the small pocket on her thigh shoving the plugs into his ears,"They don't really do much...but it'll muffle the sound...you will regret this Alexander.".

He watched her thick thighs rush through the rest of the stairs in hopes of losing him, but sadly her four steps equaled his one. 

Alexander turned the corner watching her body freeze. Her small hands unable to go through the door. "We can leave...We can leave this place as a whole! You, Nickoli and myself...right now...".

Amorette wore one last radiant smile,"I never took you for someone to become so easily attached...". 

With those words she was gone. Her body slipped through the door before he gave the actual opportunity to put the though in her mind.  
             
His body sank helplessly to the floor barricaded in silence. The muffled sound of heavy foot steps came to a stop. An older man licked his lips placing his hand on the knob. 

The glimpse of Alexander danced in the corner of his eye inciting his lips in a seductive smirk stepping into the room.  
     
Alexander felt his chest tighten terrified to speak. Just as it creaked closed there she was, Amorette chained to the bare wall. 

The ear plugs did no wonders. The mans loud moans, Amorettes struggle, they all seemed too vivid. He reached into his pocket retrieving the pocket watch,"Aion please! I have to use the pacer! It's an emergency!". 

The watches face dazzled before Aion could appear. His smile wiped away,"Are you sure?". 

Alexander stared at the door feeling his heart rip from his chest"I-I don't know...".

Amorette shivered against the cold wall. Her arms and legs twisting to shift in the uncomfortable chains. The man simply sat enjoying the view. His hand trailing over the smooth skin whenever she calmed enough to allow it. He was sure to keep his eyes amused with the thought of her looks of pain soon turning to pleasure by his hands.    

His rough fingers trailed to her belly button, but the stoic look never left her face. He stood in such desperation the chair crashed to the floor, but he didn't care. He focused on the flat palm blessed to be graced between such heavenly thighs. 

He brought his mouth to her ear. She listened to the heavy puffs of air as his fingers clawed into her. Clenching her jaw was the only way to stop the tears. She could feel the man smile against her neck breathing in prepared to speak, yet the grunts of his self pleasure over took him.   
               
He removed his hand roughly to run his fingers through her thick mane of hair. He carefully weaved as many strands as he possibly could before yanking her head back with all the might he could muster.   
                 
Not even then had she whimpered by his hands. His teeth gently nibbled her ear lobe still awaiting a response, but Amorette kept her poise staring at the door.  
    
"I will break you little girl...then I will buy you for my own..that woman does not say no to money.". He danced alone to the soft music slowly going towards the door,"You see my dear, I had been waiting for quite sometime to see what you hide under that scrap of cloth. What treasures, lie within you! Now I see...it's a gift created by the gods themselves.". 

He staggered flinging the door open. The toothy grin danced in his mouth as he crouched to Alexander,"My boy! Please do enter! But do understand the privilege I am bestowing upon you! Men, would kill to see The Mistresses precious little Dove in such a...vulnerable state...".       
              
Amorette felt her body tense causing the shackles to cling against one another. This caused the man to spring to his feet and run to her side. Her eyes silently pleaded for Alexander to look away, but the deed was already done. 

Alexander clenched the watch in his hand seething with rage. Amorette could only turn away in an attempt to shut out the world, but there he was again, standing in shock, or was it actually disgust? Allowing oneself to be lowered in such a fashion.  
               
The man twirled in a circles until he could return to her calling body. His hands danced as if her skin were curious as to what he could do next,"There it is! Ah! It seems the little Dove likes being watched!".  
             
He roughly inserted into her hot pulsing body. His fingers enjoyed her shattering bit by bit as he explored her. The excitement was almost too much to bear, but then he turned to see Alexanders reaction and nearly erupted then and there,"Y-yes my boy! Take in this...this! God! What do I even call it?! How do I deserve such an intoxicating, mind numbing scene! Look!". 

Amorette clenched her jaw feeling the seething pain tear at her repeatedly, but this is what he really wanted. 

He watched as the pool of blood formed in his hand and the floor,"What is this? How'd you know what I man like myself simply adored?!A fresh coat of blood painting your body and mine!", his hands rams from her chest down to her calves,"A reaction from the Little Dove?!", he turned to Alexander ,"You must be quite the gentleman with her? Huh? W-would you like to touch? Come my boy! Intoxicate yourself with...with this gift from the gods!".   
            
Alexander shook violently as he searched her eyes. They weren't the lively ones he'd grown slowly accustomed to. Now he only saw those who yearned for some for of dignity.

She gently picked up her head turning to the man. Her lips quirked a smile, but quickly fell to a dead panned face. Her nose turned up in disgust looking down to him,"I am Amorette, princess of the Mwezi tribe. You cannot buy me! I am no prize to be won, and you sir, are not worthy of my presence.".   
             
The man laced his fingers around her throat roughly and let his tongue run along her collar bone as she gasped,"Yes...say more! Let me hear that beautiful voice ring!". 

Amorette fought for air trying to pull herself free by gripping the chains,"Where'd that voice go, Little Dove?! LET ME HEAR MORE!".  
            
Alexanders eyes pierced red as he stepped over the threshold slamming the door shut. The man jumped releasing her to desperately breathe in air. 

The older man spun towards Alexander clapping his hands uncontrollably,"YES! Enjoy this treat! Become a man tonight!". 

Amorette watching Alexander lazily stride towards her closing the distance without any utter hesitation. Her body felt frozen unfamiliar with the man she was currently looking at,"A-Alexander?".  

The devilish grin vanished as his finger ran across the bruise on her delicate neck. He became still and Amorette could see the rage in his eyes sending a shiver throughout her body.   
            
Neither of them heard the man creep towards them until he spoken,"Do it...feel that doughy skin...", his hands rested gently on Alexanders shoulders causing him to swell in agitation. 

He gazed in Amorettes soft tired eyes and sent his fist into the wall besides her feeling stone crumble under his fingers before turning. 

The  man backed slowly,"N-now lad...I simply wish to e-educate you! Look! You have so much potential!". 

Alexander watched the man run to cower beneath the bed,"Men like you deserve to suffer worse fates than death.", he casually strolled to him, but the man scrambled to the corner of the room allowing himself to become trapped. 

He fell to his knees pleading, but Alexander had in ear plugs. His cries were falling on deaf ears,"Shut up you pig. You have made the mistake of hurting someone close to me. A dear friend who saved my life.". His red eyes burned holes into the mans face.  
           
Amorette felt the wind escape her lungs. His body suddenly began moving like a serpent and disappeared from her vision. The mans cries of anguish gave a vivid enough picture. The tears slid down her cheek letting his name fall in a small whisper,"A-Alexander...please.".   
             
The screaming suddenly stopped. Alexander stood dripping in the mans blood, but he heard it. That soft voice rang in his ears. Amorette could only watch as his tall body wobbled to her.   
                
He stood mere inches from her face staring weakly into her eyes until his head fell forward resting on her shoulder,"I-I'm sorry...but I didn't burst through the door...".

Amorette looked at the man praying for some sort of sign that he was still alive,"Alexander...did you...kill him?".      
               
He sluggishly picked up his head, and she watched the confusion rush into his eyes like a tide,"No?..but?...I couldn't cross the threshold?". 

She took a deep shaky breath,"Alexander... please look at me...", Amorettes eyes concentrated on his before relaxing shut,"Just breathe...", she opened her eyes again to meet his,"Do you not remember?" 

He shook his head peering back over to the bed then to Amorette. He looked down finally realizing her vulnerable state. His cheeks flushed realizing she was in no shape to speak about such events and quickly ran to grab the comforter,"I'm sorry...I told you...you won't believe my story...", he stopped to reassure himself,"Whatever the case, you don't deserve that! He made you...God, what if he had! ARGH! Fuck that bastard!", his hands clenched the blanket tearing it into two even pieces,"Well fuck!". 

Amorette winced adjusting her body"Alexander, I need you to calm down...I will be fine...".  
           
He raced back to her side dropping the comforter, and began gently pulled the chains until he heard them snap. Her arm limply fell into his hand, and then he pulled the cuffs apart before going to work on her feet. 

Her arms wobbled unsteadily attempting to not crash to the floor. Alexander laughed wrapping them around his neck,"What'd I tell you about being a hero.".   
          
Amorette chewed her lower lip staring at the mans motionless feet ,"Alexander...do you know the dangers of what you've done?", her fingers twitched touching him for the first time,"I could be killed...Nickoli could be killed...YOU could be killed...you are very...rash.". She bit her tongue immediately hearing the words begin to choke.   
                
Alexander stopped what he was doing immediately and threw the mangled shackle to the wall,"Every damn time I help you, do you have to be an ass?!", he pulled away swelling with anger in his chest, but surprisingly met her wet grateful eyes. 

It took all her strength to tighten her arms around his neck in a comforting hug.  Alexander felt completely stunned as her body fell limp into him,"Thank you...".   
            
He scratched his head feeling the hot blush spread through his cheeks. Amorette watched him twist and turn searching for the a piece of the comforter. He gently dropped it around her body before setting her against the wall. 

He stood stretching before walking to the mans limp body being shore to kick his leg. The man groaned tossing his head to the side,"Well, he's not dead.".   
             
Alexander grabbed the hanging sheet to clean the blood from his face and hands only able to smear it in,"Ohhh, what do we have here? Bribing money for The Mistress? I'll take this!,", he turned to see Amorettes disapproving look, but simply waved it off,"Just in case gives us problems. The Mistress talks money.".   
                 
Amorette felt her eyes become heavy as Alexander sauntered over," You are a bad man...". 

He scoffed scooping her into his arms,"Nah...I've just been around the black a few times.". 

Her eyes opened to see Alexanders lips curl into a warm smile before falling heavy once more,"Hey kid...Amorette wake up...".   
               
Her soft breath tickled his arm and he let a small burst of laughter escape,"She looks so fragile...". 

Aion flew from the pocket startling him,"No...she is strong. The people of this realm are simply cruel.". 

"Where the hell did you even come from?!",the gently kicked to door until it creaked open allowing him to peer through.        
                
Aion danced around his shoulders attempting to view every angle of the girl,"Tsk, tsk, Alexander, Alexander. You lost your temper hadn't you?". 

He looked away holding Amorette closer to his chest,"Aion...did you see any of what happened?". 

“No, but I heard the going ons.". Alexander felt his face flush with anger,"Then you don't have the right to say my temper was lost! For gods sake, she's bleeding from an area we are taught to take gentle care of.", he studied Amorettes sleeping face. The worried look even her sleeping face wore didn't help his mind clear any easier,"She's too strong to ask for help. So I simply...offered it.".        
                
He paused staring blindly into the hall,"...In my mind, I simply couldn't move. For a split moment I thought I had become weak like my father told me would happen if I meddled with humans too much. So instead of taking the right actions, I watched her struggle to swallow that fear. Then everything went black...I don't know what came over me.".   
               
Aions let his hearty laugh roar,"My dear friend...humans are the reason gods haven't wrecked more havoc than they already have. She seems to be able to call you from such rage...". 

Alexander nodded,"Yeah...but she's one of those special humans I swore I'd never corrupt.". He studied Amorette once more then watched the porcelain walls turn into old rotten wood once more. 

Aion broke the silence placing himself back into the pocket,"Maybe...it is you who will be saved from corruption. This is your first time taking to someone like this...you certainly aren't the type to become attached.". 

Alexander rolled his eyes,"Why does everyone keep saying that..".


	4. The Awakening

Alexander stretched his spindly arms allowing them the refreshing cracks relieving their arches. He rolled to his side letting his eyes flutter open. Nickoli lay close gripping the bottom of his shirt as soft snores fell from his mouth. 

The chair he once slept in now had cloths for both of them, and the table a silver tray of warm breakfast,"Hmm...", he shifted searching the room for that same familiar ravens nest of hair,"Where is she?".

"Probably in the field...or the garden?". Alexander turned back to Nickoli who sleepily rubbed his eyes with those tiny hands. He sat up mimicking the way Alexander stretched,"Everyone has the day off after the event. Amorette, Lily and Rebecca have two. It's the Mistresses way of feeling less horrible about being...well horrible.". 

Alexander chuckled, but quickly remembered the events of the night before and turned to Nickoli,"How about we go join her?".

The younger boy sprung from the bed and dashed for the conjoined bathroom. Alexander stood and lazily followed after in need of a well deserved shower. 

Nickoli watched closely as Alexander brushed his teeth and did the same motion. He violently scrubbed his mouth, but slowed just like his new friend,"Althander! Are you gonna shaysh wish ush?". 

He leaning over to spit wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand,"Slow down little man.", he waited for Nickoli to finish with his teeth before running the warm rag across his face,"Now what'd you say?". 

Nickoli felt like Alexander was trying to poke his eyes out, but it strangely felt nice,"I said are you going to stay with us? I really like you and I can already tell Amorette likes you!".

Alexander felt the heat rise in his cheeks and looked away,"Well...", he couldn't take those big blue eyes and lowered to his knee,"How about...I tell you this little secret, you can't even tell Amorette.".

He watched the uncertainty waver in Nickolis eyes, but was reassured with a swift nod,"I actually plan on taking you two with me...I don't know how, don't know exactly when, but we are all going to leave. Together. Until then, you have to promise me you won't tell.". 

Nickoli jumped into Alexanders arms nuzzling his face into the warm neck,"Thank you...". 

Alexander hugged him back with clear certainty his will had begun to break. Too many promises were going to become broken. The lies only began to build. 

He watched Nickoli run into the other room and strip from his pjs. It seemed Amorette had picked out some extra cloths for the time being. 

He held the beige pullover in one hand and the brown suspenders in the other and then looked at Nickoli before stripping himself. His fingers fiddled with the buttons of his top before sitting in one of the wooden chairs,"I feel like I'm Leo in titanic.". 

Nickoli raised an eyebrow but decided to return to his warm buttered biscuits. The syrup dripped down his fingers only to be licked clean the next second. 

Alexander retrieved the same warm rag from the restroom cleaning his hands and face,"Alright, we should get going.". 

Amorette sat against the tree listening to the wind whistle through its branches. She held the ragged brown diary close while her fingers fiddled with the pocket watch. 

Aion had been surprised the watch listened to her orders, and decided she'd be worth the effort of exploring. 

Her body ached with every breathe that left her lips. Her ribs had been bruised, her thighs covered in gashes, but thanks to Alexander giving her an herbal bath it was only minimal. 

"Aion, why exactly are you both here?", her gentle smile even made the older man blush. 

He cleared his throat shifting uncomfortably,"I think you should wait for the young master to tell you...". 

Her lips twitched beginning to protest, however, he was more than correct. It'd be wrong to go behind Alexanders back. 

"Amorette!", Nickoli flew through the garden to the edge of the small pond. His arms flew around Amorettes neck forcing her to swallow the wincing pain. 

Alexander ventured a little ways behind struggling for air. He plopped next to Amorette dramatically gripping his chest,"God he's fast...". 

She felt the light flutter in her chest allowing the telling heat to rise to her cheeks,"Hello, Alexander...". 

He finally controlled his breathing and turned to her, losing it all over again. The beams of the sun entangled through the locks of a million curls revealing them not being black at all, but a deep chestnut brown. "Hey...". 

Aion gazed between the two resting his hand under his chin,"Ohhh young Mistress, he's got it baddd.". 

Alexander rolled his eyes then to the watch,"Wait...why do you have that?". 

Amorette smiled at Aion. Their eyes contact began making Alexander uncomfortable. "Oh! He had been flying around the room trying to wake you for hours. When I awoke I managed to get you into the bed, and we came out for fresh air.". 

Alexander snatched the watch flinging it deep into the garden,"Oh, well.". 

Nickoli sat at the edge of the pond intensely watching the fish. Amorette grabbed the small sack of bread crumbs,"Here you go, you should go feed the birds too. Talk to the flowers so they grow lovely, like you.". 

He looked to Alexander shifting on his feet almost as if begging for approval,"Have fun little man.". 

Nickoli snatched the bag and darted towards the field. The two sat watching as he spoke gently to the flower,"Okay...you gotta make sure you grow big and strong..like me!". 

She shook her head in amusement before returning to Alexanders intense gaze,"I never thanked you...for last night...".

He searched the plants waiting for the watch to emerge,"Don't mention it...how are you feeling".

"My, my, do you bath all of your lady friends?", Amorette laughed wincing as she tried to move on her own. 

Alexander placed his hand on the small of her back gently leaning her against the tree,"Well...where I'm from the body is not to be ashamed of...unlike most human eras. It's is considered the gods most beautiful art.". 

Aion danced over landing back into Amorettes lap,"Yes! Men can love men, women love women. No one bats an eye, but here...we've seen people killed over it.". 

"Where exactly are you from? Because In little ole Paris, we don't really care here.", She wanted to laugh but knew the pain that would follow. 

Alexander looked to the clouds letting his smile go,"I guess you could call my home Greece? But way way wayyy north.".

She cocked her head amused with the notion,"Really?! I've always wanted to visit Greece...when I was small, nothing but peace was in the land. Your people often came for visits. They told me elaborate stories of their home, the grand cities, two young brothers named Romulus and Remus. They always fought, but sweet nonetheless.". 

Alexander found himself a bit dumbfounded by her knowledge,"Do you know about the gods of Mount Olympus? The Greek gods?".

Her ears perked up a little more,"Yes of course! Umm...there's Zeus..and Aphrodite, who I always loved...and Ares, he was pretty terrifying. I never really cared for him..". 

Alexander scoffed crossing his arms,"Not many people do.". 

Amorette fiddled the watch gently as her eyes stared far off,"Yeah, but...a part of me thinks there's another part to him.".

His eyes narrowed slightly watching the bright burning sun,"Hey Amorette...what if I told you I'm from Olympus?".

She rolled on her side closing the distance a little more. It were as if their conversation became too secret for even the air to listen. Her hushed voice echoed in his ear,"I'd call you crazy...but we already know that, don't we?". The laughter welled deep in her chest as she struggled to sit up once more. Alexander chewed his lower lip forcing the smile on his lips. 

Amorette felt the prying eyes and smiled warmly back towards him,"Would you like to go sit near the pond?".

Alexander waved her off before turning on his side. The grasses rustling quickly grew more distant as she followed Nickoli through the fields. The cool layer finally broke as he buried his face into his hands growling in frustration,"What the hell is going on with me...". 

Aion quietly watched the interaction, but felt the need to speak. His emotions contorted in several motions until he made the final decision," Alexander...I've found out more about the current situation. If you don't us then watch in a tree day period you will be stuck here...permenanlty.".

"What are you talking about? I've spent months in the eighties?"

"Yes, but that was through your will. You MUST figure out why the watch has brought you here, or here you'll remain.".

Alexander watched Amorette and Nickoli race through the stalks of grass,"Aion...that means I have to leave tonight! I still haven't found the answers to travel with more than one person yet, let alone three!". 

"The gods once traveled in packs, but only one mortal is allowed at a time. I fear you will may not be able to bring them both." 

Alexander chewed the bit of nail left on his thumb mulling over the issue,"I refuse to leave either of them.". 

Aion flipped through his books in grimace,"Well...there is still the possibility that I am right about her being The Creation.", Alexanders ears perked up a little as he listened closely to his friend,"If she were, you would find no problem transporting. However, be aware, once the creation reaches Olympus, her protector will be revealed. She can't stay yours forever, my friend.". 

Alexander knew his heart stopped. She wasn't his to begin with and that finally set in, however, the very thought of one of those filthy gods spending every waking moment with her lit the dormant flame. 

He watched Amorette lovingly stroke Nickolis hair as he rested in her lap. She turned giving a gentle wave before returning to look through the water. 

Alexanders jaw clenched, but immediately released l it in defeat,"Fine...how do we test this theory of yours?". 

Aion pulled the glasses from his face in a jovial grin,"Well its simple really! You just have to break her heart!"

Alexanders mouth gapped staring blindly into the watch,"E-Excuse me?". 

"I'm sorry Alexander, but the book reads 'The Creation is a fragile creature, full of more emotions than that of a human or god. When her trust is betrayed, she will awaken.' I think that was the condition of allowing her to actually be created. She has to know the feeling of sorrow in order to have access to her incredible power.".

Alexander drew in a short breath attempting to rationalize,"What about the other criteria? You said she has to have the mark of angels wings or something? An-and magic!".

Aion slowly shook his head,"You know as well as I that she has already been gifted with those attributes.". 

Alexander thought back to the bath he'd given her, and the strange marks in her back,"Then why can't we just go from there?!", the hush whisper strained his throat. 

Aions frustration finally revealed itself as the thundering voice echoed through Alexanders mind,"You insolent, selfish boy! Do you wish to lose her and the boy in the hole of time? Destined to wander the black void forever!". 

Alexander felt his fire extinguish immediately. Aion was right, but couldn't shake his unsettling feelings,"What if she hates me forever?". 

Aion watched the wavering thoughts entrap Alexanders mind juggling between his decisions,"Alexander...I think this is why the watch brought you here. You must do this. It seems you are destined to awaken the lost princess.". 

He felt the warm tear slide down his pale cheek. His finger gently wiping it away,"What does it even matter? I'm not the type to become attached. I have the job of finding why the watch has sent me here. I'll get us all out of here and then we shall go our separate ways.". 

He stood to his feet with wobbling knees. His hands shook violently as Amorette sauntered over. The shaky demeanor quickly turned to ice. Alexanders eyes gently glazed over as he reverted to his normal ways.

Her bright smile tore the heart straight from his chest,"Alexander! Are you hungry? It's half past noon.". 

His eyes became drunk. This may be the last time he could take in that smile. His hand languidly fell on her beautifully thick hip. Alexander forced his lips into the same sweet curling smile as he spun her against the tree. 

Amorette could hear her heart drum in her ears and from the look in his eye knew he heard it too. She watched his finger lift one of her wild curls to his lips, never letting the dark grey eyes venture from hers.

Alexander let the hair slip before gently running his hand against her taut jawline,"Dear little Amorette...do you trust me?". 

She slapped away his hand in a small nervous laugh,"Of course I do, but if you keep acting creepy like this. Then not so much.". She watched the new found look waver a bit, but quickly harder again.

Alexanders face fell into her shoulder wavering in strength for this moment. The air nearly choked him begging him to retreat. He could hear it. Her heart would accept these words little by little. 

He pulled away quickly capturing her eyes. Her big brown eyes. Alexander steadied his breathing and closed their distance. He could feel her breath tickled his lip making his hand squeeze her waist tighter,"Amorette...I-I think I'm falling for you...". 

Her body pulsed with the heartbeat of a million miles per hour. She'd only just met this strange, captivating man. Her eyes fluttered closed waiting for the distance to be closed, but the warmth was gone. She quickly poised herself and looked at his stern gaze. His clenched jaw made her chew on her lower lip. No man ever looked at her this way. Yes, she knew the look of lust, but there was something else. Something more profound and deep.

Alexanders heart crumbled every second he watched her fall deeper, but he had to save them,"You don't have to say anything now, but I need a response by five o'clock. Meet me by the crevasse you gave me the stone...please say you will...". 

Amorette felt the air slip from her lips,"I will." 

Then he was gone. She watched him march back into the manor ignoring even Nickolis calls. Amorettes clenched her chest gasping for some sense of air, but he had took it with him. 

He found himself between a rock and hard place confused as to why he cared for this girl the way he did. He felt such possession, not wanting any other person to be able to defile her with their filthy hands. 

Amorette braced herself against the rough wood holding her chest struggling for air. She sat on the ground still aware of the heat burning wildly in the abyss of her very soul. 

She slowly took deep breathes looking into the glistening pond. The sun sat at its highest point in the sky reminding the time would soon arrive. 

Gently nibbling at the inside of her lip, her mind ventured into the night before,"This man was so reckless. His emotions are all over the place! One minute he wants to be all cold and mysterious, the next he begs me to share my life's burdens!". 

Amorette nervously stroked the loose strand of hair,"Why do I allow him to let me feel this way...". 

"You like him obviously...".

She jumped at the touch of Nickolis hand. He sat next to her laying his head gently on her arm,"He looks at you the same way Papa looked at Mama...he risked his life for you...". 

She looked down at Nickoli in awe. Curse those test for transforming him the way they did. His intelligence as well as strength shot through the roof. 

Amorette could feel her face burn gently,"Listen...I do appreciate him and his weird...ways...but I do not love him...,"She stared into the grass,"I do care for him though...".

Nickoli hugged her waist closing his eyes,"Don't let the hurt of the past decide how you feel now. Your heart is valid.". 

Amorette closed her eyes feeling at ease a bit more,"I know exactly what I'll tell him...".   
• • •  
Amorette listened to the echo her feet made covering the rapid pounding of her heart. It was only one more hallway until she had to confess her feelings to someone for the very first time. 

She stopped turning on her heels,"Nope! I can't do this!", but she quickly continued her route," A boy has never felt this way about me before...". 

Amorettes cheeks lit red as she twirled her curl,"Wow...okay! You can do this! I mean..he poured his heart out to you..".

A loud thud made Amorette jump from her thoughts. Her heart stopped dead in its beating as she watched the feverish hands attack one another. He roughly forced her body against the wall with heavy panting and an animalistic urge. 

Alexanders hands entangled in Rebecca's hair pulling hard as he could while plowing into her mercilessly. He could see the raven hair from the corner of his eyes, but she hadn't left like he thought she would. Her eyes big as tears threatened to overflow, however she couldn't look away. He finally broke contact with Rebecca and watched for her next move. 

Amorettes hands clasped awkwardly behind her back as she cleared her throat. 

Rebecca jumped pushing Alexander away to use his towering stature as a shield. Her thin pink lips relaxed  into a  soft smile upon recognizing Amorette,"Oh its you. What? Do you want to enjoy the show?". 

Amorette fought the tears in her eyes like her life depended on it. Her pouted lips parted slightly as air filled her burning lungs and released quickly,"Alexander, I would like to thank you...for everything...for spending time with Nickoli, for saving my dignity the other night, for caring about me. I wanted to tell you that...I...am falling for you too...". 

The crack in her voice prompted her lips sealed shut. Her fist gently clenched, but released effortlessly,"However, I see your feelings changed as quickly as the wind. I hope you two are happy with one another, please forgive me for intruding.". 

Alexander silently pleaded with himself not to return to her side, but as soon as the raven hair disappeared, he pushed Rebecca to the side,"A-Amorette wait! I can explain!"

She scoffed walking even faster feeling the shock turn into a hard boiling rage. Her mess of hair swayed against her back and her fist sweeping quickly by her side. She stopped suddenly making him ram straight into her. Amorette felt the familiar fingers graze her small wrist before quickly snatching away. 

Alexander watched as her wild brown eyes shifted with a glint of burning pink,"Amorette...I-I'm sorry...I am trying to protect you!". 

She tossed her head back in disbelief,"From Rebecca's dirty vagina?! You know what? I wo-, no! I refuse to bring her into this. I don't need your protecting!".

"Am-"

"No! You do not get to sweet talk your way out of this, darling. You felt sorry for the ugly girl right? Hm? You make a bet with one of the other guys? Was I another challenge?", she ran her hands through the wild mane walking in a little circle before sizing him up,"Was any of it even true? You know what?...I shouldn't even be upset...I was right though...you are like all other men.". 

Alexanders face lit up like a cherry. In a flash a movement his fingers intertwined with hers. He wrapped his free arm around her waist creating the much needed eye level,"Don't you fucking dare say that, Amorette. Nothing was a lie! It was a test!". 

Amorette clenched her fist feeling the short nails creating marks that would last. Her arm effortlessly swung through the air anticipating the damaging blow. 

Alexander held his cheek begging his mind to keep calm, but when he looked up those sad brown eyes embraced his like once before,"Don't look at me like that...". 

Amorette chuckled rolling her eyes. Her hands fell on the small of her hip tilting her wild mane to the side,"You think I'm going to cry? No! You do NOT deserve my tears!"

Alexander cursed himself and then Aion two times over. There was only one option now,"I'm trying to get you and Nickoli out of here!" 

Her mouth hung open slightly but quickly shut itself,"Why does that even matter?! I knew you were a psycho...". 

Alexander grabbed her shoulders violently shoving her into the wall. His fingers pressed deeply into her skin causing a small wince to fall from her lips,"I can not take two humans. The only way is for you to actually be the creation...". 

Amorettes shoulders relaxed a little. This seemed very wrong. Her mouth threatened to speak, but there wasn't anything to say. 

Alexander knew this was the only chance to redeem himself even in the smallest amount,"Aion said the only way to reveal the creation was through heartbreak...".

Amorettes eyes lazily fell upon his,"Alex-Alexander...You're suck a..jerk...". Her body lifelessly fell into his arms. He gently shook her shoulders, but not even a flicker of her eyelids. 

Rebecca's feet padded against the cold floor finally meeting the two,"What the fuck? Why did you leave?". Her mouth snapped shut when she looked at the curly mess of hair,"W-what's this?". 

Alexander felt the hole drudge even deeper,"Listen Rebecca, I'm sorry I led you on, but I-".

She stopped him waving her hand,"Wait, you want me to believe you like her, over me? No.". 

He held Amorette closer feeling the faint heart beat,"I-I need her! She makes me express who I really am..."

"You've known her for three days! I have way more to offer than that cow!",her tears threatened knowing the upcoming rejection was imminent from the way he was looking at her.

Alexanders eyebrows knit together. His finger gently swept the same old stray strand from her soft cheek,"You're wrong...I've known her for all eternity...".

His eyes filled with regret as they met with Rebecca's. Her huffing turned into silent tears as she turned to leave. 

Alexander quickly turned all his attention to Amorette,"Wake up kid...Aion what's going on?". 

The watch swirled around his head as the blue light evaded the hall,"Like the Phoenix, she must die and rise once again.". 

Alexander slammed his fist against the porcelien floors crumbling the stone beneath him,"We do not have time for that! We must go now! I have a bad feeling...".'He turned to watch Rebecca fade down the hall.   
• • •  
Alexander rushed into the gardens in a slight panic,"Nickoli!". 

The wind seemed to carry him as he searched around the pond,"Nickoli where are you?!". 

"Ohhh...were you busy?", the Mistress gently waifed her fan strolling through the tall stalks of grass. 

"Ma'am...I'm sorry. I'm in a hurry.", Alexander let his long legs sprint through every inch of the yard before returning to Amorettes room.

Nickoli lay comfortably on her chest falling into a gentle sleep. 

Alexander let the heavy sigh finally release from his chest,"There you are...".

The young boy sat up grudgingly rubbing the sleep from his eyes,"Alexander you're so loud...". 

Against Nickolis wishes he rushed through the room slipping what seemed valuable into his charmed pouch. He flipped the loose floor board shoving Amorettes journal in along with dress always hanging in the window. He quickly paced to the bathroom searching for the little perfumed bottle she loved so much, as well as two of Nickolis toys.

Aion tore from his pocket in distress,"Young master, are you certain she is it?!". 

Alexander finally stopped drawing in a deep breath,"Aion, my friend. Your judgment has always steered me. Even if Amorette is not the creation we wish her to be. I will not leave either of them. It is a risk we must be willing to take.". 

Both men silently stared through one another, but nodded giving assurance. Alexander rushed back to the bed room forced to stop in his footing. 

The Mistress sat on the bed lovingly stroking Amorettes hair. Her eyes never left the girl as her other hand gripped Nickolis leg and began to twist,"My, my. What's the rush my dear James?". 

He held the strap around his chest feeling as if it would give any second,"I don't know what you are speaking of Madame. We are simply preparing for a picnic.".

She twisted Nickolis leg more causing the young boy to whimper,"Tsk, tsk. That's silver tongue of yours will be you're undoing. Am I right Rebecca? My, it seems you have already undone her.". 

Alexanders eyes slid sideways seeing the blonde hair flicker through the drafty space, and returned to the Mistress. He felt his mind slowly drift into a place of unconscious violence. The burning sensation dwelled in the deep abyss of his abdomen waiting for a vicious release. 

The Mistress saw the anger in the boy's eyes disgusted by the pure disrespect. She entangled her hands in Amorettes hair wrenching her head backward. 

Amorettes eyes fluttered a little, but there was still no sign of complete consciousness. 

He slowly walked to the Mistresses side knowing his grip on reality was going to soon turn completely black, but there those brown eyes were. No longer sad, but now filled with resentment. 

"Oh, hello there little dove...", the Mistress released her making her gasp for air. 

Amorette pulled Nickoli closer into her chest shielding her from the Mistress any longer. His little fingers shook violently as he struggled gripping Amorettes arm. She looked to Alexander knowing those same red eyes. 

     Her body felt too weak to stand, but her voice spoke unknowingly,"Listen you vile wretched woman, we will be leaving this horrible place. We do not need your consent. I was created to rewrite this cruel world, and not even the likes of you will say otherwise.". 

Amorettes head stood tall as the woman and girls gawked at her. Her mind violently scolded herself for speaking in such a manor, but that meant nothing. Her feet began moving in their own as she went to stand besides Alexander, strong and ready to take on the world together.

The Mistress burst into wild laughter looking at the wild bunch,"Really? A random man falls from the sky, and you suddenly find the courage to speak for yourself? You do remember what I am capable of right? I'm tired of these games. Take them away." 

The burley men rushed into the room pushing the girls aside. Alexander stood in their way. The wicked smile crept all the way to his teeth as he bared them like a wild beast.

Amorette gently pressed her hands in both his soft cheeks. Her beautiful brown eyes rimmed in gold,"Alexander, you must control yourself..".

His mouth slowly relaxed as the men lunged. Amorette jumped reflecting a pink shield of energy with her hands. The men flew a few feet away as the united gasp filled the air.

Alexander took this as a chance to run. He gathered Nickoli in his arms and grabbed Amorettes hand before dashing away from the chaos.

The Mistresss face turned bloodshot red as she turned the bed over. The girls scattered wildly as flames spewed from her mouth.

Alexander gasped between breathes as they made it to the entrance,"Listen Amorette! We have to leave this place like now!".

She stopped feeling the anxiety build in her chest. Her eyes gazed at Nickoli as he clenched Alexanders neck. The red bruise bearing finger prints around his ankle. 

Alexander offered his hand while his eyes shifted back to their grey peaceful state,"Do you trust me?". 

She chewed her lip, and took it against her better judgment. Her head turned swiftly as the echo of rage began to follow then through the halls.

Alexander quickly pulled the watch from his chest,"Alright Aion...".

He held the watch close to his chest and then stared into the the watches face,"Aion, great God of time! Our journey here is complete. It is time to return home.".

Amorette felt the sweat brim her brow as she clutched his hand. She knew he was nervous too from the sweating palms. 

The watch slowly levitated from his hand spinning in a wild circle. Alexanders face set straight as his heart threatened to rip through his chest. 

The lights of pink, blue, yellow, red and green washed the room as it enveloped them. His arm wrapped around Amorettes waist letting the warm colors rush through her body suddenly feeling vulnerable. 

Alexander swept her from her feet cradling her stunned body in his free arm. A small smile fell on his lips squeezing her tighter,"Lets get the hell out of here.". 

Amorette nestled her face into the crease of his warm neck grasping for dear life. Her fingers laced with Nickoli as he did the same. 

Alexander laughed a bit as the screams of panic and licks of flames faded behind them turning into gentle silence.

He looked at the two in his arms letting the sense of relief wash through him. Amorette finally met his eyes, but he clearly saw the disgust. His lips gently curled,"Sleep..". Without waver both his companions were out like a light. 

The brilliant lights of the other side shon the way for their continued adventure.


	5. Mixed Emotions

Alexander walked down the hall in quiet stealth until he reached the lone golden doors. The guards grunted in approval as they heaved the pure gold open causing a heavy gust of wind.

Amorettes body sprawled over the silk sheets with Nickoli close to her side. A man the spitting image of Alexander sat on the edge of the bed stroking her wild locks.

Alexander could feel the heat rise in his stomach as he marched to her side defensively in a fought hushed whisper,"What are you doing in here?! Get away from them!". 

"My, my little Alex brought his mistress and love child to this holy manor.".

His eyes quickly shot towards the door. The tall slender man with his flowing red locks smiled toward Alexander soaking in the glorious seething rage. 

"Now, now Enyalius. Your younger brother simply brought us the most wonderful gift...", the older man gently entangled his fingers in Amorettes hair as her eyes fluttered open in a calm peace. 

Alexander could hide the growl in his throat any longer,"Ares!". 

The older man gently stood from the bed letting her locks slip gently from his fingers,"Now, now my son...temper, temper. You don't want to show her what you truly are...". 

Amorette slowly adjusted her eyes letting the long lashes shield her from the penetrating door light. She could feel Alexanders anger touch her skin like the licks of burning flames,"So much red...". 

Enyalius caught his breathe finally deciding to gaze upon the mysterious beauty. His eyes traveled up her shining legs to the thick hip creating an endless array of ideas in his mind. He watching her every move ever so closely. 

His father sauntered over with a languid grin and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder," I think you finally lost this fight to your younger brother.". 

Alexander quickly knelt by her side. His hand gently stroking Nickolis cheek. 

She lingered in the warmth of his touch adoring something with a familiar sensation feeling. Her eyes gently closed as images of Rebecca's face filled her minds eye like flooding waters. Amorette snapped back to reality quickly snatching away and creating a gap once more. 

Alexander bit his tongue knowing all to well he deserved her reaction. So much filled his mind as he stared into those lonely brown eyes. Sadly the only thing he could do, was stare. 

She seemed different. She looked different. Her raven hair grew more wild enveloping her in it almost like a cloak. Her brown eyes now held the constant pink gloss only seen in a specific light. Her skin glittered a golden glow every move she made.  
That would only captivate a persons eyes more than before. 

"Alexander...?", even her words seemed coated in the most delicious honey.

He snapped from the light trance and scrambled to his feet,"What the fuck happened to you...". He began pacing across the porcelain floors holding his hand close to his mouth in disbelief,"No, no, no this is really bad...This means the actual prophecy is...i-is true?!".

Amorette chewed her lower lip gently bringing her hands to her face for examination,"I look the same?". 

"No. No, no,no! God this is exactly what it said! God! G-god...the gods...oh no...the gods!",Alexander rushed to the door slowly peeking through and quickly shutting them closed behind him,"Amorette listen to me.". 

She scoffed running her fingers through Nickolis silver locks,"As if I'd ever listen to you again...", hearing herself speak these words sent a deeper heartache into both their chest. Those words mean it actually happened, and the image now could not be erased.

Alexanders cheeks blanched red with the guilt of circumstance,"Amorette...I wouldn't have done that unless I had to. Please listen to me...it was the only way I could save you! Ask Aion!". 

Amorette could feel the tears begin to swell in her eyes, but quickly forced them down to refuse the satisfaction of his actions affecting her. Her lips quivered slightly,"I don't care that you fucked Rebecca right in my face after you told me you were falling for me.", she watched her words punch him in the face as she so wished to,"I am upset you betrayed my trust. You promised to protect me, and you were the one who hurt me more than the Mistress ever could. Silly of me to think it were possible, but I was right again. Someone like you cannot always be my hero!". 

Alexanders stood in front of her hesitantly reaching his hand for her face only to have it smacked away without a care,"Amorette...".

She pushed him away halfheartedly,"I don't want to hear anymore lies. Just leave it alone. Leave ME alone.". 

He finally broke though her barrier caressing her face,"Amorette, please listen to me.".

A stream of glistening tears soak through her beautiful gown as she tried with all her heart to force them to stop,"You're such a Jerk!".

"Amorette...", his hands gripped her wrist tightly as tears streaked his pale cheeks. His breathing ragged and heavy causing her to gasp in surprise. She dare not turn away as his lips quivered,"Amorette...please listen to me...they're going to take you and Nickoli, and you will never see me again. You will never see freedom again...".

A pang of panic rushed into her chest as she watched his shaking hand,"What?! Why?! Alexander, you can't leave us! I don't even know where I am...", she snatched her hands away shaking them rapidly in an attempt to stop the shaking,"That's great. I run away from captivity to only be thrown right back into it.". 

Alexander straightened himself only to fall into her lap speaking muffled words,"You are on Mount Olympus. I am Alexander, son of Aries, god of war, and Son of Eos, goddess of the dawn. I am the youngest of all the children of Mount Olympus.". 

Amorette let the mount Olympus comment completely flew over her head during their earlier agreement,"Okay...so what does that have to do with Nickoli and me being taken away?". 

Alexander cleared his throat rolling over into one cheek,"Well...Whom ever wields you has the ability to change the world as we know it or destroy it by your very finger tips.". 

The look of pure disgust set in her eyes as his words set in,"So, I am going to be used once again. The torture I ran away from only followed me. Well thanks Alexander.". 

Before she could speak another word Alexanders face was mere inches away from hers. His eyes red and teeth bearing their fangs,"Shut up you dumbass! I won't let ever let that happen! You think I'd really be dumb enough to drag you here? I will protect you...", he pulled away gently letting his arms fall loose around her thighs,"Amorette, I would lay down my life for Nicko and you...You are the only people to ever show me kindness and for that, I am forever in your debt.". 

Alexander felt his body stiffen as the brilliant pink light completely took over her milky brown eyes and skin. He could feel the burning sensation in his chest as it began glowing like red hot embers. Amorettes hand gently rested on the aching spot automatically soothing the agonizing pain. Her eyes studied the contorts of pain on his face and became relieved as he relaxed. 

Alexander could feel the cool air flow from her parted lips placing his hand gently atop her own. Every time she inhaled he felt the air leave his body as if she were taking his away ever so gently. 

Amorette closed her eyes and began to lean into his chest. Alexander nearly fell as her lips grazed his bare chest. He could feel his cheeks letting a grunt of pain escape his throat. 

Amorette softly blinked feeling his heart flutter rapidly and came back into her senses before quickly pushing him away,"Wh-what are you doing?!". 

Alexander held his burning chest trying to hide his red hot face,"M-me?! You're the one who did...w-whatever you did?!!". 

A soft yawn came from behind them followed by rustling blankets,"You two are weird...", Nickoli grudgingly rubbed the sleep from his eyes watching them quickly separate. His eyes immediately flew to the mark on Alexanders chest. 

"Ο Ιππότης της, Her Knight...", Alexander whispered as he gently tracked the word with his finger tips. I suppose you have the mark Nickoli?". 

The young boy gently lifted his pant leg revealing the old carving on his knee,"Yeah, it just came out of no where one night...".

Amorette tried standing from the bed with wobbling knees that collapsed beneath her,"What in the name of Oya...".

Alexander caught her in his arms lowering her back down. Nickolis small fingers clasped with hers. The three sat in the uncomfortable silence that turned into a soothing experience. The silent tears streaking Amorettes cheeks. 

He waited until her breathing regulated before finding the right air to speak,"Amorette...you are going to be put against a lot, I will not lie to you...but I swear on my life, I swear I will never betray your trust again...". 

She felt the heavy breath fall from her chest before finally finding the will to push away. Her eyes couldn't make contact with his, so she turned to the window.

Alexander hadn't had anytime to wrap his head around her new form, or not so new. Since this was her true form. The soft pink bralette created from the most precious seashells sat comfortably held together by delicate pearls. Her skirt flowed pure sheer fabric gold through the breeze billowing effortlessly between her beautiful thick brown thighs thanks to the thigh high slit. Her hair decorated in a crown of pink flowers and shells. It looked as if her skin has been lightly painted with glitter. 

She torn herself from the window to speak but caught Alexanders gapping mouth. Her cheeks flushed as she quickly turned away,"So what now?". 

Nickolis sprung from the sheets placing his hands on his small hips,"Well first, I need you two to get over yourselves. Then we should eat because I'm starving!". 

Amorette couldn't help but burst into a fit of wild laughter. The calm rushed into the room as a peaceful wind. The boys gasped softly as they watched her skin glow a brilliant gold. She caught a glimpse in the mirror and immediately stopped. At the same time her skin began changing a wild fiery red. 

Nickoli placed his arms behind his head examining her closely,"Well, I guess red means embarrassed?". 

Alexander squatted at her side giving into the temptation of touching her arm. His finger tingled lightly before pulling away. A sudden rush of embarrassment washed through him,"What the hell...", he did it again to test his theory receiving the same results,"Alright, well. Apparently when you have high emotions it is clearly visible, but also, when a person touches you, they receive those feelings?". 

Amorette shut her eyes and took in a few deep breaths until her body returned to its normal state. Alexander poked her once more, but no longer could read her emotions. 

Nickoli repeatedly jiggled the pearl string that fell to her navel in amusement,"Well, I guess we will just have to keep you calm! Now we shall have food!". 

Alexander rushed to the stop him lifting him from the floor,"Wait! Rules!". 

Nickoli pursed his lips looking down towards Alexander,"We are in a place full of gods...and there are rules...". 

The deadly scowl quickly quieted the younger boy,"For you there is. I will not lie. Olympus is a magical enchanting place, but dangerous none the less. So please, you must stay with me. The both of you.". 

Amorettes attention had been captured with the views outside the window. The clouds soft pink hue was extremely romantic adorned with delicate chains of the most beautiful gold. Woman shades of green, blue, purple, you name it. They all seemed so happy and at peace, and extremely beautiful nonetheless. Her eyes repeatedly fell on a breathtakingly beautiful young man. His golden hair cascading over his slim shoulders and hiding his soft blue eyes. He turned feeling the prying eyes and waved making her quickly shut the curtain. 

Alexander rolled his eyes knowing that same old puppy gaze,"Amorette!". 

"Yes?! Sorry!", her skin blazing red once more. 

He pushed her aside shoving the curtains open to see his dear cousin Eros unknowingly being surrounded by a sea of woman,"God no.".

The beautiful man waved frantically shouting with all the joy his lungs could equate,"ALEX IS HOME!!!". 

Before he knew it the blonder hair had been nothing but a glimpse before the heavy doors sprung open. Alexander fell to the ground bearing the weight of his cousin,"Hey...". 

"Please don't stay away so long! I was so worried Alex! When they said we were holding a fest in a few days! I just knew it was you! Zeus, Poseidon and even Hades are going to attend! We have to dr-!", Eros abruptly shook his excitement and turned it into shock as he stared into those gently brown eyes and their pink hue,"I-I-I...h-hello...". 

Alexander quickly shoved his face downward before protectively stepping in front of Amorette,"Mind your manners in front of The Creation." 

Eros's cheeks burned like flames as he jumped to his feet in a solemn bow,"M-my apologies! I am Eros, Alexanders cousin! Your highness.". 

Amorette laughed from the uncomfortable feeling in her belly,"Just call me Amorette...it's lovely too meet you.". 

He was completely taken aback from her warm smile. He gently grabbed her hand placing a small kiss on her fingers before falling to one knee,"Lovely goddess...thank you for gracing me with your presence. I thought I lived in the heavens all this time, but oddly, I feel like heaven is truly with you...". 

Alexander grabbed his collar pulling his to a safe distance,"Please don't touch her you creep.".

Eros hugged his cousin in near tears,"But Alex! It's not my fault! You know my eyes can only see true beauty!", his finger gently traced Alexander jaw line drawing his lips dangerously close,"You were the original beauty of Olympus, but she has gotten you beat by the long run.".

Amorettes skin burned like embers as she sat on the soft mattress holding Nickolis hand tightly. The extent of it all seemed to finally hit her. Her red glow slowly changed to a dull midnight blue.

Nickoli finally turned to look at her weary face and became immediately worried,"A-Amorette...are you okay?"

Alexander pushed Eros aside rushing to kneel beside her. He gently touched her leg and felt the anxiety building horribly. Her eyes sleepily blinked, but quickly snapped back to reality springing from the bed. 

"Sorry! Sorry...okay. Eros would you so kindly give us a tour of your beautiful home? Alexander was too rude to show me around.", her smile beamed as the sad blue changed to a dazzling pink and quickly calmed back to her normal beautiful brown skin with its sparking gold.

Even this threw Eros a bit, and he had been around for quite a while. He looked back at Alexander, and sadly they both realized their defeat. 

Alexander smiled at Nickoli patting the younger boy on his head,"Yeye rytsari?".

Nickolis cheeks held a gentle blush in a bit of shock as he looked up determined,"Yeye rytsari!"

Alexander stood from the bed stretching his lengthy limbs,"Alright, alright. But you have to wear this. No one knows who you are yet, and we should keep it that way for a least until the feast.". He grabbed the hooded cloak from the wall and gently secured it around her. 

Amorette laughed as he tried tucking her hair into the hood, but the billowing curls simply cascaded through,"Alexander, I think this is the best it's going to get.". 

He stopped in a huff finally looking at her and lost his argument,"Yeah...". His mind clearly pictured a broken hearted Amorette as his hands quickly dropped,"Sorry...". 

Eros laughed patting his cousin heavily on the back,"Looks like I'm not the only pervert!".

Nickoli snickered grabbing Amorettes hand,"Well you aren't wrong about that...".   
•                                             •                                            •  
Amorette gazed at all the drunken woman sloped against the stone walls either asleep or gently caressing one another. All of them inhumanly beautiful. All of them as different as day and night, however, she still yet to see a person with a single feature of her own.

Nickoli gazed up at her wandering eyes and felt a ring of her sadness from her soft hands,"So,um, Eros! How big exactly is Olympus?". 

The older men started laughing hysterically causing Nickoli to pout,"You're both jerks.". 

Eros wiped away his falling tears taking in deep breaths of air,"Sorry, its just that, Olympus can be however big you want it to be. Your mind takes you to the place you wish for most without you even planning it. However to put it into simple terms, it's huge.". 

The group stepped outside shielding their eyes from the brilliant light. Eros pointed to the Mountain surrounded by a ring cloud,"That's where the main homes of the gods are. Yet, they aren't unknown to keep another house among the shores, like this one is Aries. The gods find it much more entertaining being amongst the faefolk and half breeds. Up there...it's all business...". 

Amorettes eyes locked on the gloomy place feeling unease well in her chest again, but Nickolis comforting squeeze signaled that it was okay to take a breath. 

Alexander placed his hand on her head as his eyes watched the mountain as well. The whirling clouds resembled nothing but the brewing chaos they are all to come into contact with soon. 

"HELLO CHILDREN!"

The booming voice shook everyone to the core releasing them from their daze. Alexander cowered knowing that annoying voice anywhere.

The huge man approached them with a vibe that an eagle would land on his shoulder at any moment. He seemed...majestic. 

"Ah! Our dear little princess has finally awoken from her slumber! Ahhh, you woke her with a kiss, didn't you son?", the older man nudged Alexander nocking the air from his chest. He whipped a pink water lily from behind his back,"For our little princess, here you go.", he yanked down the hood letting her wild hair blow through the gentle breeze and placed the flower in the crown,"Much better! I will not allow any child of mine to hide her beauty!". 

Alexander pulled her behind his back and yanked the hood back over her hair,"She isn't your child! Dammit dad, we have too keep her on a low profile!". 

Ares snatched the entire cape off sending it flying through the streets,"Not in this family!". 

Alexanders face was red with anger standing infringement of Amorette with protective arms "What are you doing?! You're such a damn child!"

Ares place a hand on his heart," Alexander, I am your father! Don't hurt my feelings...". 

Amorette touched the flower in her hair feeling how Alexander crumbled the petals. She held the dying flower in her hand watching the petals fly away with the breeze as the boys tried to keep Alexander from killing his father. She tried so hard to speak but only small breaths of air escaped her lips,"What's wrong with me being seen?". The shouting only grew as her body began changing colors rapidly. From pink to green to purple to a deep boiling red. "What's wrong with me being seen?!". 

Everyone stood in absolute silence completely speechless. The breeze ceased, and the streets bustle as well. It's as if the world took a moment to pause. 

Amorettes felt the air swirling wildly around her body. She napped back to reality and took deep breaths in attempts to calm herself down. Everything returned to normal as she finally open her eyes shooting daggers toward Alexander,"Why must I hide Alexander? Is it because I look nothing like any of the other girls? Am I not pretty enough for you? Are my looks too "exotic"?".

Alexanders scrambled for the right words but nothing to soothe her internal anger,"Amorette...I didn't mean it like that...I'm only trying to protect you...". 

"Protect me from what? Being too different? So what if everyone knows I'm here...I left somewhere that only wanted to exploit my features, now I'm stuck in a place that wants me to hide them... how do you think I feel always being the odd man out...".

Ares placed a firm hand on her shoulder sighing gently,"I think you've done him in enough for today...why don't you come hangout with dear old dad for a while? Leave the boys to teach him how to recognize a gem in his hand compared to the rocks he's used to.". 

Amorette looked at Nickoli for approval before going off feeling like an idiot for becoming that upset,"Forgive me for acting so disrespectful in front of a god...".

He laughed causing his voice bellow,"Don't regret anything my dear, I understand your sentiment all too well.". He looked at Amorettes questioned look but brushed it away gently,"A story for another time princess.". 

Alexander watched dumbfounded as his father marched away with the girl he was so willing to give his life away for. 

Nickoli rocked on his heels with his hands in his pockets,"Ya really fucked up didn'tcha...". 

Alexander slapped the back of his head,"Watch your damn mouth!". 

"You're the one who taught me! Amorette never swears...I just...I want to be like you Alexander...you're always so strong and tough and protected her from those men...". 

Eros slapped the back of Alexanders head sending him face first into the pavement,"That's for teaching him to swear.". 

Nickoli watched him pick himself up and looked away,"Well, actually, the way he pissed her off. I don't wanna be like him much anymore...". 

Alexander rubbed the back of his head hearing the echo of her words. 

'Protect me from what? Being too different? So what if everyone knows I'm here...I left somewhere that only wanted to exploit my features, now I'm stuck in a place that wants me to hide them!'

"I just...wanted to protect her..." 

Eros scowled rolling his eyes,"Did you want to protect her, or did you want to keep her all to yourself? Honestly, if I were in your position I wouldn't blame your for either...". 

Nickoli quietly crotched into a ball near an old wooden booth. Sudden pains of loneliness attacked his mind,"Amorette...I miss her so much...she never leaves my side...". 

Alexander turned and quickly rushed to the younger boys side drawing him into his arms full of warmth,"I know, I'm so sorry Nicko...you two are normally always together, and I went and pissed her off.", he pulled away a little laughing hesitantly,"I can't stop breaking her heart.".

Eros smiled seeing his standoffish cousin in a new manner for the first time since they were kids. He nonchalantly put his hands in his pockets pointing back towards The Ares estate,"Why don't we surprise her with a feast of our own? You two can be in charge of making her an amazing desert.". 

Nickoli sprung back to life in an instant,"Yeah! She'll really love us then! There is the saying 'A way to a woman's heart is through her stomach.'!" 

Alexander placed a gently hand on his head laughing lightly,"I think you have that a little mixed up buddy, but yeah, we should definitely try it. It is your first day in Olympus, city of the gods.". 

Alexander and Eros walked quietly on as Nickoli rambled about foods that captures Amorettes heart. 

Eros cocked a small grin shifting his eyes towards his cousin,"You've changed..."

Alexander watched Nickoli passionately swing his fist through the air,"Whatever...". His hand gently fell to his chest remembering the lingering warmth of her kiss. 

Eros couldn't help but let out a loud boisterous laugh,"HA! Says the person who used to curse fate and swear off it's lies.". 

The gleam in Alexanders eyes glazed over,"Yeah I did...but as soon as I laid eyes on her, I knew my life was a lie. Everything I lived for before suddenly didn't matter. They have made me a truly strong man.". 

Eros wiped the tears from his eyes as he dramatically flaunted about the hall,"My dear Alex is in love! He's is love! I can't believe our little Lothario has fallen in love!". Eros stopped and took a minute to let his words sink in,"Wait...I thought she cou-".

Alexander nodded but kept the gentle smile on his lips,"Yes, however, that does not keep me from being by her side. I am after all, the chosen knight.".   
•                                           •                                            •  
Amorette quietly walked alongside Ares gently held her hand bringing a feeling of pure relief.  His deep voice cleared as they stopped in front of the pearl gates,"This is it princess. How about we go pay my old friend a visit?". 

The guard escorted them until they reached a lavish bath decorated in rocks, various shrubs and an adorned waterfall. Amorette could see the olive toned legs of a woman as she lay swirling her fingers in the shallow pool. Her golden hair cascading wildly into the waters soaking the beautiful pink gown. 

"My, my Ares. Who have you brought me with such an aur-!". 

The woman quickly jumped to her feet in disbelief. Tears welled in her eyes fearing that if she touched her, Amorette would simply disappear,"Oh my...look how beautiful you are my love...".

Her gently fingers caressed Amorettes soft cheek. It was a strange, yet, familiar warming touch,"H-hello...". 

Ares placed his hand proudly on her shoulder,"Yes indeed this here is my little princess! Princess meet Aphrodite, you're great creator.". 

Amorette knew her skin burned again. Aphrodite hugged her closely watching the gentle pink hue dance on her lovely brown skin. 

Aphrodite pulled away gently wiping the tears from Amorettes cheeks,"Why do you cry my love?". 

The girl shrugged becoming too overwhelmed,"I have no idea...I just-I just- I- I'm so sorry!". 

The older woman laughed kissing her forehead lightly,"My beautiful Amorette...look how you've grown...we've all watched over for so many years...how badly we wanted to protect you, but we knew, you had to become strong on your own.". 

"We?" Amorette mumbled into her chest. 

Aphrodite laughed walking to the edge of the pool gently patting the seat besides her,"Yes we. My sister goddess and I. The Orisha deity Oya, and the Egyptian deity Hathor. As well as the help of the another Orisha goddess named Oshun.". 

Ares clenched his jaw at the name feeling his heart patter a bit harder, but quickly brushed it aside. 

Aphrodite circled her long slender leg in the water almost in a trance,"You can change the world as we know it, or you can destroy it at your very finger tips. We were all reserved about giving such power to one being, but it was something that needed to be done.". 

Amorette became entranced in the rippling waters and began submerging herself as thoughts raced,"Why did you all choose me? I am a simple girl from a village.". 

The goddess laughed plunging in herself,"That is not true my love. We gave you to your parents right after your creation. The need to witness humanity was extremely important, or you would become tainted by the selfishness of the gods.". 

Amorette felt strange. There was no need to resurface for air. This pool of water felt so familiar. She felt nothing, but presence. Not happiness, nor frustration. The waters washed it away. Aphrodite took her hand gently kicking to resurface. As she drew breath for what seemed like forever everything was new. 

Amorette kicked around smiling as tears of love shed her eyes,"What the hell is wrong with me?!". 

Aphrodite laughed swimming around with her,"This my love is the spring you were born in.". 

Amorette sprung from the water towards Ares and pushed the burly man right in before jumping back herself.

He watched her kick around as childlike laughter spilled from deep within. He wiped the side of his eye and then checked his hand,"What the hell?". 

"It's infectious isn't it? We created her this way. To have such emotion that even the gods could cry.", Aphrodite slowly swam to his side watching the younger girl tire herself out,"Her childhood was stripped from her. This. This is her reclaiming that freedom. Do not be surprised if we witness a complete turn around from her. These waters were where she was born, and this my old friend, is her rebirth.". 

Amorette finally calmed down not knowing what came over her, but she climbed out of the pool. She lay on her back smiling.  Feeling her skin glow it's bright gold and felt no shame about it. 

"Well hello there small one.". 

Amorette opened her eyes to another gentleman who leaned on his wooden cane. His smile infectious. He however was not terribly attractive like the others. 

His muscular hands where rough as he lightly touched her smooth cheek,"You're more beautiful than I thought you would ever be.". He wrapped her in a suffocating hugged as she kicked for air.

Aphrodite gently touched her husbands shoulder,"Be careful my love, you don't know your own strength sometimes. Amorette this is my husband Hephaestus. He made you look the way you are.". 

Her smile immediately dropped. All the joy she had once been overcome with washed away so easily,"Why...". 

The streaming tears took everyone by surprise except Hephaestus. He placed his rough hands on her head,"Little love. I made no mistake in creating you physically. You are absolutely perfect.". 

She smacked his hand away covering her body with her arms,"No I'm not! Why do I look so different from others? Why make my hair so unruly? Why make my hips so large? Why make me stick out like a sore thumb...". 

He slowly kneeled on his good leg with the help of Ares and adjusted the eyepatch,"I created you in the image the goddesses requested. Amorette...you are the physical being of emotion. Emotions are wild. You are the physical being of Love. Love has many curves, peaks and valleys. You are the physical being of true strength. While Ares is able to swing a sword and destroy a man. A single word from your lips can destroy a nation. I created you with nothing but love, and it hurts that you hate yourself so.". 

His rough fingers gently lifted the remaining tears leaving behind smudge marks,"You truly are a princess my love...the Princess destined to save humanity and the gods alike. ".

Amorette finally caught her breathe before hugging the older man,"I'm sorry I was so ungrateful...you just wanted to help everyone else. Not even when I lived in my village did I feel loved the way I have felt here...thank you...I may not see it now, but maybe one day I will.".

Hephaestus ran his fingers through her wild mane enjoying its soft tangled mess,"I hope you will see all the greatness we do, princess.".

Aphrodite kept her hands clasped in front of her chest,"Isn't he the best with children? Now Amorette, I will not lie to you. This is a very dangerous place, for people will try to use you and the many talents you have yet to discover. This is why you must choose a knight as soon as possible, but be aware, there are few people you can trust on Olympus.".

Amorette nodded her head and couldn't hold back her grin,"I-I think I already did..actually I have two!".

Ares eyes grew dark as he kneeled by her side,"Wh-who defiled my little girl, and without asking my hand?! You tell daddy and I'll kill them right now.". 

"About that...", she awkwardly swayed,"When Nickoli was a lot younger he fell on his knee. He was crying about how he had to protect me from bad men and he was a wimp for simply crying about a bleeding knee. So I washed it up and bandages it with a kiss on top, then as it healed we noticed a strange mark on his knee that never vanished. Also today, after I had awoke from the sleep, I kissed Alexanders chest thinking I was in a dream or something because he had sworn to protect me forever. Then the same mark Nicko has appeared on his left pectoral.".

Ares turned to Hephaestus with the look of murder in his eye,"Let's kill the bastard.". The brothers both nodded as Aphrodite tried to calm them down. 

She laughed hugging Amorette closely,"Ah, my little love isn't as little as we all think. She turns 18 in two days. I say Alexander has run away from destiny long enough. He had no choice but to answer its call this time:". 

Ares tried hiding the spout of tears,"Don't let my idiot son get you hurt! He's more hot headed than me! And I am chaos!". 

Amorette bit her tongue remembering the bidding,"I know he's stupid, but...he's very dear to me. So I wouldn't dare trust anyone more than him.". 

"That's my girl. We will have a wonderful celebration for your birthday! You finally get to meet all your other creators. Maybe the night before I'll teach you some tricks only a goddess of love knows.",Aphrodite winked hugging her closer,"I am so proud of all you've come through.". 

Hephaestus crossed his arms solemnly,"You are not teaching her any of those tricks! How about you two head home for the night? I'm sure you have someone waiting for you.". 

Amorette smiled warmly bowing in deep gratitude to them both,"Thank you so much...I'll be sure to visit again soon.". 

The couple waved as the young girl disappeared into the night with her burley companion. Aphrodite sighed heavily as her hand continued to wave,"I always doubted our decision to give up the idea of children for her, but now I regret nothing. All I want is for her to be happy.". 

The tears streaked her delicate cheeks as her husband wiped them away ever so gently,"I regret nothing.".


	6. Free Smiles

Ares swayed violently prepared to fall into Alexanders face as the golden doors swung wide open. He tried cowering from his sons deadly glare, but to no avail wallowed in his arms. 

Alexander heaved Ares from the floor adjusting the messy pink apron,"Do you have any idea what time it is?! Why did you keep her out so late!". 

Amorettes hand clasped the back of his shirt as her dead pan eyes scanned the ground. He watched as her face contort and a small sneeze escaped followed by repeated hiccups. Her cheeks were tinged pink as she finally looked up. "Aleeexxxanberrr!!! You're such a-a jerk *hiccup*.", the snot and tears streaked her face .

Alexander threw his father to the ground and immediately began wiping Amorettes face,"Dammit you got her drunk too?! You're useless.". He tried with all his force to fight back the laughter in his chest. 

Alexander grabbed Amorette beneath her arm pits lifting her over his father and slamming the door shut. He sighed before peering closer at the water droplets soaking her shoulders,"Why the hell are you wet.". 

Amorettes eyes grew wide as she stared into his piercing red eyes. Her face felt hot as well as the rest of her body. She hesitantly rested her head against his chest listening to the quickened heartbeat,"Alexander...I love how you smell so much...". Her fingers traced his collar bone and began to roam his chest. 

Alexander lifted her away once more setting her on the stone floor,"Y-Y-You need a bath! Yeah!".

Eros pushed himself from the wall finally approaching the two shaking his head,"Are you an idiot?! We can't let her go in the bathhouse alone!", he fell to one knee hugging her thick mane into his chest,"Don't worry water lily I'll take you! Come on Amorette!". 

Alexander shoved his cousin into the stone wall letting his eyes glare deeper into Eross soul,"You little pervert! That's what we have servants for! You're such a disappointment!".

Amorette danced in a small circle holding the hem of her skirt as if there was no care in the world,"Were all taking a bath!".

Alexander flicked her nose blocking his cousins path,"No." 

She stopped and put her hand on her hips in defiance,"Fine. Come on Eros let's go to your house!". 

He stopped Amorette by grabbing her hand gently leaning her against the cold wall,"How about you take a nice bath with Alexander...", his finger traced her pearled strap snapping it with the flick of his finger,"Im sure he's been dying to spend sometime with you all day...". 

Amorette blushed slightly knowing the alcohol wasn't that strong. Alexander saw the gentle nod before covering his burning face with his hand. 

"Get your hands off of my princess.", Ares threw the door open dragging the two young man away.

"Amorette? Amorette your home!", Nickoli ran into her arms knocking them both to the floor. 

She gently ran her fingers through his hair,"How about we take a bath?". 

The young boy gleamed before he started to ramble on about his day. 

Alexander and Eros cried as they watched them prance away down the hall,"What?!".   
• • •  
"Yeah! And then Alexander almost set the kitchen on fire! Luckily he was able to put it out, but when the sun started rising Eros made me go to bed. I think Alexander stayed up waiting all night...".

Amorette knew the alcohol had worn off and took his words in stride. She rested her face in her legs as the herbal bath soothed away the aches and pains,"I'm so sorry Nickoli...I didn't mean to stay out so late...when we left Aphrodites house the sun had just set...you all must have worked so hard...". 

He shrugged splashing her a bit,"Its okay, Alexander ended up feeding the entire family as well as the servants! It was a lot of fun! They all seemed so nice. So don't feel bad...you're going through a lot ya know...you literally fell from the sky just this morning, don't push yourself.". 

Nickoli leaned against a large boulder crossing his arms deep in thought,"If I do recall correctly, the servant girls were all over him, even more than Eros! Alexanders quit the catch apparently!". 

The door flew open with a red faced Alexander standing in its frame,"OH!!! Look at the time! Breakfast will be served any minute! Time to get out!". 

Amorette ignored his wishes and continued to reside upon her boulder gently ringing the thick black locks of all excess water. Alexanders eyes traveled her sparkling back remembering each scar perfectly. They were without a doubt caused by the men she'd been forced to lay with, or even the mistress herself. He looked over to Nickoli who sat staring all the same. There was no doubt some scares were taken in his stride. 

Alexander wasn't even aware of the growing crowd clamoring at his side. 

"She's so pretty I'm so jealous!" 

"Look how long and full her hair is!"

"Dear gods, I wonder if I could bed her..."

"She's way too hot for your ugly mug."

Amorettes skin began to glow a deep red as she turned to see the mini sea of people, and Alexander staring daggers towards her. Their eye contact caused him to disappear into the halls. She gently slipped behind the boulder dissapearing from their prying eyes and snatching the small towel from a maids hand. She gently pushed her way through the crowd gripping the small towel in fear it would expose her at any second already giving them the teasing glance of her thighs,"P-pardon me...". The servants and residents alike split in half as they watched her flee in fear.

Amorette took a deep sigh as she closed the door softly behind her,"That was embarrassing.". She shed the towel quickly picking her hair up and twisting it into a makeshift bun. 

Her eyes slowly opened to a red faced Alexander in his nude glory. He quickly grabbed the blanket from the bed covering his red body,"Wh-what are you doing in here!?! Get out!". 

Amorette questioned nothing and quickly turned around to the door in a panic only to have it swung open slamming right into her face. 

"Quick Alex-!", Aries caught her in his arms confused by the reddening cheeks then looked to Alexander,"Are you trying to take advantage of my princess again?!".

Alexander threw a spare pillow causing his father to faulted backwards a few steps quickly retreating to his closet,"She walked in on me!". 

Amorette rubbed her nose and feeling the pain throbbing on her forehead. It took Alexander a few minutes to process she too was bare making his face light like the sun. However, he couldn't pry his eyes away. Seeing her like this was complete different from the time at the orphanage.

She quickly wrapped the towel back around her body turning the color of a cherry,"May I please have some clothes!".

The light patter of feet stopped in front of the door as Nickoli slowly creaked it open,"Amorette why'd you come to Alexanders room?". 

He dropped the cloths in his hand seeing a shirtless Alexander and towel clad Amorette standing face to face,"No one told me we had another room! I thought we'd just sleep with Alexander!". 

The servant turned to his companion in a small nod,"That's our Alexander. He's always sure to bed the most beautiful woman.". 

Alexander grabbed Nickolis collar and pulled him through the door slamming it shutter,"I've had enough of everyone! Damn, I can't get any peace?! You all are nothing but nuisances". 

Amorettes eyes narrowed in an intense gaze as one finely shaped brow rose. Nickoli knew that stare all to well and slipped through the door he came. 

With the soft thud she stood to her feet before slowly striding towards the towering young man like a black panther ready to capture its prey using a master disguise. Her went eyes soft, and her lips pursed along with a hypnotizing sway of the hip. Alexander rolled his eyes entertained by her faux sense of confidence believing her strides would stop after a certain point, but before he knew it his back rested against the cold wall with no sense of escape. 

He watched the ends of her lips curl to form each word,"Alexander, son of Ares and Eos, I declared you my knight. After YOU brought us to a strange new land. YOU gave your word to protect me and let your eyes wander to no other woman.". She stood on her toes until her lips met the mark on his chest. She pulled away with her head held high,"The contract is not completely sealed. Call us a burden ever again, and you will indeed never see your burdens ever again.". She snatched the clothes from his fingers and began her stride to the door. 

Alexander quickly pulled her into his arms ignoring the discarded towel,"I'm so sorry! I will never hurt you again! Im really sorry about the things o say! You always make me so angry, but like...good angry! I don't want to hide you, but I don't want others to expose you! You aren't burdens! I just tend to speak before I think. I wouldn't allow anyone else to stand by your side for eternity.". 

Amorette pulled away disappearing into the door he once hid in. She braced herself against the wall with a racing heart,'Why would you do that?! Hurry! Up! Get dressed! Don't turn red, do NOT turn red!'. She slapped her cheeks in a sigh of relief as the soft pink gown finally cascaded to the floor. 

Amorette tried to rush past Alexander, but he caught her hand like a flash of lightning,"Amorette wait...". His strong arm swept her beneath his body as his lips gently pressed against her forehead. She smelled like cinnamon and moonlight. Alexander gripped the small of her back hearing the soft squeak escape her throat. 

She quickly pulled away attempting to catch her breath. Her skin bright red as she attempted to take deep breathes but nothing worked. Alexander looked down at the mark on his chest as it turned red also,"Now it's really official. See you at breakfast, darlin". 

He pushed her out of the door feeling the blush creep across his shoulders,"Oh my gods...I can't believe I kissed her...I really...I'm...I'm...". His breathing became ragged as he pulled the black sweater over his head, and collapsed onto the bed. 

Amorette leaned against the wall for support. Her heart was racing so fast it felt like she couldn't breathe,"Alexander you idiot!". 

Alexander cracked a small smile at the sound her he small foot kicking the door feeling the rush of excitement course through him once again. 

The roaming servants jumped from her yell causing them to both laugh awkwardly,"Oh no Mistress, he gets that a lot."

Amorette stood awkwardly trying to find a way to deter from the impending conversation,"P-Please! Let me help you! Also, just call me Amorette, and you are?". 

The young man was absolutely stunning. His lovely blonde hair kept tied neatly in a braid and his features would almost remind you of a woman,"It's wonderful to finally meet you, my name is Diemos, over there is my twin Phobos. We are Ares personal assistants, and occasional lovers.". 

Amorette almost lost balance of the tray feeling a bit embarrassed by his nonchalant response,"More lovers?! He sure does have a lot...". 

Ares came rumbling down the hall dressed to the nines,"Now, now Diemos! Don't go soiling my princesses pure mind!". His flowing red hair tied in a neat high pony tail flitting about like wild flames. The single shouldered chiton made him appear less menacing and actually quite approachable. 

Amorette stood in awe turning her curious look into a warm smile,"You look really nice!". 

He patted her head before giving Deimos a deep kiss,"Why thank you little lady, but he should be the one paying the compliments." 

Amorette couldn't tell who cheeks were more red hers or Deimos. He rolled his eyes grabbing the last dish,"You look the same to me..."he looked back at Ares defeated eyes before turning with a smirk,"Very appetizing.". 

Ares cheeks became flush as he grabbed the dish extra from Deimoss hands. Leaving the two to follow behind. Amorette finally sheepishly entered the crowded room sure to follow Ares and Deimos closely behind. The blonde ponytail disappeared as he leaned forward grabbing her dish and taking away her security blanket. 

It took all that was in her too look up and be greeted by a sea of different people. Lots of them woman with slight scorns, but most wearing open smiles. 

Ares snuck behind hoisting her high into the air and landing her gently on his shoulder,"Everyone quiet down! This is someone extremely important to this family and more importantly Mount Olympus.". His deep voice seemed to vibrate off the walls in a silence that a fly could disrupt,"Her name is Amorette. She will be in the Ares family care until further notice. She is to be treated with the utmost respect and kindness. If anyone of you harms my little princess I'll kill ya with my bare hands. Got it?". 

The solemn nods became eerie as her face danced bright red. Alexander rolled his eyes pulling out the seat besides him for her to sit, but Ares wasn't through just yet telling from the large inhale of air he took. 

Ares smiled bearing his sharp fangs,"She will be guarded by our dear little Alexander, who also plans of winning her heart! So if anyone else wants her you have to fight him to the death! Now that we said that,"LETS DRINK LIKE THERES NO TOMORROW!". 

Amorette held tightly onto Ares neck as his boisterous laugh echoed throughout the room nearly dropping her to the extremely far floor. Everyone continued their loud cheering, declarations of war and laugher as he gently let her down having Nickoli run to their side. 

Alexanders face was not amused in the slightest,"What the hell! Don't tell them I'm trying to win her heart!". 

Ares chugged the goblet of wine dramatically slamming it into the table,"No son of mine will let his lady get away!". 

Amorette felt Nickolis tug as he offered the seat besides him. He leaned into her ear in a soft whisper,"You should eat something. The foods really good. Alexander hasn't slept because he was cooking such a large feast for you. I'll fix you a plate.". 

Alexander plopped down besides her causing the bench to shake,"God I hate him.". He stopped realizing those brown eyes prying his every move. The memory of this mornings events suddenly rushed into his head making him overcome with shyness. He ran his hand through his hair before sipping from his cup,"You should eat something...it's foods you like...I made sure they cooked something for you...". There it was again. The burning in his chest, but this time it wasn't the mark. 

Amorette eyed the plate in front of her. Nickoli gave her fluffy pancakes drenched in syrup, a bit of scrambled eyes and two strips of bacon. It looked normal enough. 

Alexander watched as she slowly chewed letting the reserved expression slowly slip away,"Is it good?". 

She happily scarfed down the pancakes with their hidden chocolate chips,"It's is! Thank you so much Alexander...". 

Ares clasped he arms around both of their knecks tightly hugging them,"See guys! He has the hots for my little princess!". 

Alexander pushed his dad away wiping the wine from Amorette face and then his own. They smiled at one another as the table watched them closely. 

"Wow, I've never seen Alexander take to anyone." 

"They're actually an extremely cute couple." 

"Damn that little bastards lucky!" 

"He's lucky?! She's the one who should be thanking every god there is for that stud!" 

Amorette lowered her head into the goblet of wine feeling her cheeks flush. The young man across from her refused to lose eye contact and leaned forward towards her direction. 

"We've met before.", he smiled filling her half empty cup. 

Her wall flew into high alert leaning slightly towards Alexander who was already ready for his brother to start anything. 

She lifted her head high adorned with a small smirk,"No, I do not recall.".

Enyalius was finally saw the spark of her fire. 'This girl doesn't need a knight at all. She could probably kick my ass without breaking a sweat.'. He swallowed his last bit of wine,"How about I take you to explore the town today? I promise by the end, you'll be in my arms instead of my brothers.". 

If there has been anything has learned in the time of being with Amorette, is that she could hold her own with arrogant men. She pursed her lips mauling over the question then turned her gaze to Alexander. He simply shrugged his shoulders and continued to devour his breakfast. Amorette rose an eyebrow before staring down Enyalius,"Sure!". 

Enyalius looked to his father waiting for approval. Ares shrugged but kept a stern gaze,"You are to keep her safe from harm, and you definitely better not cause it. If she returns with as much as a curl twisted the wrong way, I'll create methods of torture Hades doesn't even know.".

Alexander wanted to badly to jump across the table to lay into his brother, but decided it was time to have a family gathering without a fight for once.   
• • •  
His jaw floored as he looked at his smitten brother,"What the hell! I didn't think you were really going to do it?!". 

Alexander paced the hall as Amorette walked quietly,"He's the definition of a hothead Amorette! He will literally snap for no reason.". 

Nickoli strutted his new clothes for Amorette as she clapped,"Im all ready to go!". 

Alexander stood in front of the door in a deadly scowl,"If he's going, Im going.". 

She smiled in the mirror adjusting her dress,"Sure! Eros asked to come to! He was really upset we had to cancel our plans yesterday due to someone's attitude.". 

"Fine!", Alexander hissed before leaving the room.

Enyalius paced the front entrance with his hands shoved in his pockets. He couldn't help but feel the excitement when he saw Amorette in her white short sleeved crop top and absolutely stunning light blue and green dashiki skirt. Her strides were paced like a queens, and her smile warm yet reserved. 

Enyalius thought he'd die as he watched Nickoli run to hold her hand with Eros and Alexander following close behind,"What he hell are they doing here?!". 

She smiled with a tilt of her head,"Yesterday we had to cancel our tour, so I said it was okay. It's not like it's a date or anything.". 

Alexander and Eros couldn't help but double over in fits of laughter watching the words pierce Enyalius like arrows. 

"She said! It! Wasn't! A date!"

"Oh! Look at the stupid look on your face!"

Enyalius could see right through his brothers tricks and had come completely prepared. He offered his hand to Amorette as they ascended from the door,"Please, take my hand. These stairs are old. We can't have a princess tripping.". 

Amorette beamed as she took his hand and carefully descended the stairs as instructed,"Wow, thank you so much! You're completely different from Alexander! He used to let doors hit me in the face!". 

Enyalius shook his head letting his hands rest in his pockets,"Father could not raise all of his children correctly.".

Alexander gritted his teeth slamming the door behind him,"I've never done that!", but the group was too far ahead to hear or care. 

Amorette was in awe of her first run in with a new culture. The shouting from vendors, the smell of delicious sweets, her senses where going nearly haywire. It had been ages since she actually walked along side other beings.

She pushed her way through the crowd to keep up with the guys fast paced steps. Nickoli happily bounced from booth to booth sampling all the treats he possibly could. 

Enyalius looked back and couldn't help but let his heart flutter from the innocence in her eyes. He made sure to shorten his strides before artfully lacing his fingers with her,"Hey, be careful not to get lost. This is a really big place.". 

Amorette reflexively pulled her hand away holding it close to her chest. When she saw the shock on his face a feeling of dread immediately washed over her resulting in a light blue glow of her skin,"I-I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to o-". 

Alexander placed a comforting hand on her head offering a delicious frozen treat,"Don't sweat it. It's okay, he may be an idiot, but he'd never hurt you okay?". 

She nodded shyly before grabbing the paper cone in curiosity,"What is it...". 

Alexander took a bit of his own before offering her a scoop on a small spoon,"Its shaved ice. It's really good on a hot day like today.".

Amorettes cheeks lit up as the snowflakes melted on her tongue accompanied by the sweet syrup,"Its so good!". 

Alexander couldn't help but crack a little smile before noticing the blue liquid dripping from the side of her cone creating an utter mess,"H-Hold on!You're spilling! Here. .". 

Amorette wiped her hands and face before diving back in. Enyalius looked at his brother breaking a small smile quickly washing it away,"So, what's with her?". 

Alexander ignored his brother frantically searching that crowds. A panic set in Alexander making his eyes grow wide,"Amorette...? A-Amorette!". 

Nickoli and Eros quickly rushed over without hesitation,"What are happened?!". 

Alexander ignored them pushing through the waves of people like a mad man until his eyes finally fixed in on that same ravens nest,"God Amorette! Where the hell did you go?!". Her eyes glazed over as she pointed towards the roasting lamb kabobs. He took a huge sigh of relief before asking for two from the man,"Thank you sir. Here.". 

Amorettes eyes fell in love with the dripping sauce as she began scarfing down the food. Her eyes caught Alexander studying her every move in amusement and offered him a bite, but he simply shook his head wearily. She rolled her eyes leaning on one leg,"Why do you look upset now?". 

Alexander shoved his hands in his pockets pretending to be interested in the street performers swinging through flames. He glanced to her and then back to the crowds clearing his throat,"Well you kinda disappeared on me there, and I freaked out a bit. So don't go wandering off. If you want something I'll get it, just ask okay?". 

Amorette offered the second kabob with a light smile,"I'm really sorry...I've just never been in a place like this...I got too excited..I'm really sorry..". 

He snatched it away as the rest of the group caught up and placed a warm hand on her head,"Yeah, yeah. Just be careful okay? Just, dammit!Take my hand.". 

Amorette hesitantly grabbed on before they continued the journey through the streets. The adventure had somehow became less scary in her eyes. She occasionally peaked glances at his hair thinking how it looked like the sun set it ablaze creating this majestic man, who was hiding such a frightening yet gentle beast. 

Alexander looked back showing off his huge grin,"What's wrong, princess." 

Her cheeks became almost as red as his hair,"You're such a jerk Alexander! Don't call me that...". 

He dramatically placed his fist on his chest clearly wounded,"So everyone can call you princess except for me?! How come I can't have a nickname for you...". 

Amorette laughed shyly eating the last bit of lamb,"The thing is...whenever someone calls me princess it is in a paternal manner or in an attempt to show reverence...I don't want you to think of me that way...I'd rather you think of me as a woman...a close friend you owe nothing to.". 

Alexander couldn't hide the light blush on his cheeks,"Oh...yeah...". 

Amorette stiffened a bit standing closer to Alexanders side. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder pointing to the girls happily dancing around the bar,"I promise you, these girls truly enjoy what they do and are not forced to stay beyond their will. That is not accepted in an establishment of Dionysus." 

She hesitantly smiled following the guys into the dimly lit restaurant. She was taken aback by the jeweled ceilings and walls. The soft lighting bounced of the red sheer fabrics hanging from the ceiling perfectly. The belly dancers spun in unison as they made their way through the thickening crowd being sure only their eyes could look and not touch. The audience was absolutely captured. 

Alexander looked at Amorettes empty cup noticing the faint blush on her cheeks,"How much have you drank?!" 

A hiccup came easy from her throat, but her eyes were entranced by the woman seeking Alexanders attention,"Hmmm? I'm okay! Look Alexander! She wants you to dance!"

Enyalius filled her cup with more wine cheering for the girls,"Have some more little lady! Don't listen to little Alex. He's no fun.". 

Amorette knocked back one last drink before teetering to the dance floor. The looseness of Amorettes hips helped her match the dancers rotations perfectly until she started a routine of her own. 

The audience sat on the edge of their seat wondering what she truly held inside. Her eyes gently opened as the rhythm held closely to her body in the sweaters caress. She quickly kicked her sandals away bringing her foot to its comfortable pointe. Hoisting her arms gently as if mimicking a doves wings. The music held her like it's lover.

Her arms dropped changing her body's aura completely. Amorette was so used to being viewed upon as such a pure soul a darkness slowly began to creep through her chest. Her hips became the rooms center of attention as the sway of her hips kept them entranced. She danced for the pleasure of people's stares, but it was finally her choice. She moved towards them as if stalking prey. The satin red scarf gently wrapped around Eros's neck as her free hand gently led Nickoli by the chin. 

Eros was afraid to blink terrified he would miss something all too important. The smirk on her lips sent a small chill down his spin as she pushed the two towards the other dancers. 

Her charm quickly turned into a welling pit of amusement,"Come on! Everyone should dance! Why make these wonderful ladies do all the work?!". The dancers held no objections having more money poured into their bralettes.

Alexander punched his brother in his arm admitting defeat,"Why the hell did you give her so much alcohol you know she's a light weight.". 

Enyalius let out a hearty laugh before springing to his feet,"This girl is going to give us a run for our money!".

Alexander watched her smile beam as her strayed from the crowd. Her eyes finally caught his, and this was it. He had been completely lost in his thoughts of her. The beaming smile quickly grew closer as she jumped into his arms,"Alexander! Come dance with me! Please? Please?". 

He rolled his eyes,"Fine! Just a little though.". He stood to his feet regardless holding her hand as they walked to the center of the room. The two simply stared at one another for what seemed an eternity until a small hiccup escaped her lips creasing a smile on the both of their lips.

Amorette took the red scarf bidding the two in a loose knot and began to spin around him. His hand gently captured the curve of her waist using the fabric as an anchor for her. His touch was more gentle than she could imagine. Alexanders small grin turned into a full on beaming smile as she swayed along in her bare feet looking like a wild child ready to experience life's gifts. It was an honor to watch her become more free with each day.

"A round on the house!"

The people cheered as the streets piled into the building. Amorette tossed back yet another drink ,and Alexander finally felt a slight buzz set in himself. His hand gripped the small of her back pulling her closer into his chest. The lights bounced off her eyes digging him into a deeper hole. His hand gently rested on her cheek letting everyone disappear around them,"Amorette...you...you don't like my brother do you?". 

She burst into a fit of laughter muffling her sobs with his chest,"Alexander, I don't think the men of Olympus can handle me.". 

He watched her lip escape into her mouth quickly to escape once more. She looked so soft. Alexander felt the heat in his chest quake as it had before. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek letting his thumb finally allow the feeling of her her smooth delicate skin. Amorette let her sleepy eyes grow heavy, and he couldn't bare it. He could fill her soft breaths graze his fingers. Amorette felt his hand drop and quickly opened her eyes to see the heat dancing across Alexanders face. 

Alexander's heart felt warm, but it couldn't happen like this. He grabbed Amorettes hand making a dash for the door until they were in the fresh air of the empty market streets. Her giggling turned contagious and the pair sat laughing at absolutely nothing for what seemed hours. 

"There you guys are!", Eros ran ahead with Enyalius carrying a completely exhausted Nickoli on his back.

Eros took her hand in his and made sure not to walk to fast,"Did you have a fun day little dove?". 

Her mouth watered thinking of the wonderful treats,"It was the best day ever!", Eros noticed her eyes soften as they studied the grass,"I've never been treated with such kindness in my life...thank you so much...thank you all so much...".

His arms flew around her neck in a big suffocating hug,"You're so cute! We're going to keep you forever!". 

Enyalius laid Nickoli on the bench before plopping besides his brother to follow his wandering eyes,"You've changed so much...".

Alexander rolled his eyes letting the yawn escape his lips,"Shut up...no I haven't...". 

Enyalius tossed his head backwards to look towards the stars,"The way you followed her like a puppy. Don't think I didn't see it. You made sure to always keep her in a line of your vision, and after you freaked about her mini disappearing act you made her hold your hand to ensure it wouldn't happen again.". 

"Well yeah! I didn't want to lose her again!", Alexander froze when he realized what he'd finally admitted. His face flushed looking away,"Shut up! I didn't mean it that way!". 

His brother let out a roar of a laugh,"I didn't say anything...but I will say that I was wrong. That girl is falling for you as much as you are falling for her. I haven't got a chance!"

Alexander chewed his lip,"As many times I've broken her heart in this short period of time, I highly doubt that.". 

Enyalius watched as she stared into the black pong,"Well then, I guess I will keep pursuing her.". 

Alexanders sharp gaze cut his brother like a knife.,"The hell you will!". 

Enyalius nearly chocked to death,"Calm down you idiot! This proves my point! Damn.". 

Eros and Amorette strolled back towards the bench. Her skin against the moon seemed to glow and as soon as she smiled towards Alexanders his heart raced. 

Amorette sat besides him happily gazing at the stars,"I wish we could be like this all the time.". 

He studied her gaze before looking to the sky,"Yeah."

•                                           •                                                •  
Amorettes eyes fluttered open as she yawned feeling a bit dizzy from the past effect of the alcohol. Nickolis soft snores echoed through the room in a peaceful sleep. She gently shifted from the best being shore not to wake him up before slipping through the door. 

Alexander sat in the window overlooking the town almost happy to be gazing at its view once more. It was a major improvement compared to that horrid orphanage. The soft patter of feet rang in his ears as the raven hair peaked in the corner of his vision.

Amorette gently leaned over his leg resting her face in her hands,"Thank you Alexander...I had been stuck inside those walls for as long as I can remember wondering what's on the other side.", her eyes glazed pink remembering all those sinister stares, but also the innocent ones,"It took a while to stop being pissed at you, but...whenever I look over the city, whenever I look into Nickolis eyes, whenever you are standing near...I have no choice but to understand why...".

Alexander fished around his pockets before retrieving a small box flipping it around his fingers,"Ya know...you're birthday being tomorrow and all, it's going to be extremely busy us having to go to Mount Olympus and all. So here...it's from me and Nickoli...". 

Amorette felt the tears well in her eyes as she stared into the box. A beautiful alabone seashell locket with both their names engraved inside. 

Alexander pulled the chain hidden within his shirt,"It came as a pair. We all have one now...except I have you guys name not my own, that'd be weird.".

"Alexander...", before he could say another word her arms wrapped around his neck in a tight hug unable to let go"Thank you...". She simply couldn't find the will the release him because it seemed he'd slip away so easily.

He simply hugged her back making it all the more impossible,"Thank you...". When she finally pulled away he felt so lonely but smiled regardless,"Why'd you get out of bed? Want some water?". 

She shook her head clasping the locket around her neck,"No...something told me to come out here,"the warm feeling in her cheeks returned as she looked back towards the sky,"I guess...I just wanted to see you.". 

Alexander yawned as he climbed from the window and headed back,"How about we go to bed, you haven't slept since we arrived.". 

Amorettes skin blazed red turning away,"I have too! I slept like a baby!". 

Alexander pulled the collar of his shirt until the knights mark came into view,"You're a liar.", he's stalking steps slowly back her against the wall,"We're connected remember?". 

Amorette tried pushing him away half heartedly before completely giving up,"I just...who am I to be such an 'important' person? What if they try and take you and Nickoli away from me...". 

Alexander lifted her chin sucked in by those brown eyes,"Listen to me...as long as I breathe, neither of you are going anywhere...". His thumb gently wiped away the stray tear before letting her go,"I guess I'll just have to sleep with you guys until you're out.". 

Her grip on his chest righted refusing to make eye contact,"Can you just stay with us...like we used to at the manor?". 

A shifty grin creased his lips,"You know...here, that's going to make people talk...". 

Amorette rose an eyebrow bewildered,"Talk about what?". 

His amusement spoiled he simply followed her into the room closing the door behind. He shed his shirt to the floor before laying next to Nickoli fixing the loose blankets. The younger boy snuggled against his chest making him laugh a bit. Amorette lay on the other side of Nickoli finally able to drift off into a deep sleep. Alexander gently stroked her cheek brushing the hair from her eyes until his eyelids too won the battle.


	7. A New World

Enyalius, Eros, Nickoli and Alexander stood shoulder to shoulder as Ares studied their appearance closely. 

Deimos held a check list in his arms being sure to place stray hair strands sprouting from the boys wild heads,"Alright. We will be on our best behavior. No hot headedness and no fighting. Understand everyone?". 

Enyalius flexed his chest in the mirror ignoring Deimos,"That all depends my friend. Our dear cousins simply love starting wars.". 

Alexander scowled missing the warmth of his sweaters,"I hate summer ceremonial attire. We are basically wearing red skirts, no shirt and a scarf that only drapes over one shoulder! What the hell is the point?". 

Eros beamed proudly in his purple chiton that loosely hung from his shoulder,"Ahhh, to be able to create my own family aesthetic!". 

Ares wiped the tear from his eye coddling his sons,"You look so handsome! Just like your good old dad when he was a young knight...".

Alexander felt his eye twitch pushing his father away,"What was that? Six thousand years ago?". 

Eros pranced about letting the free piece of fabric flow behind him,"Now, now! Little Nickoli seems to be having fun!". Everyone peered over to see the young boy standing tall in the mirror trying to inmate Enyalius and couldn't help but soften their glances. 

Amorette hid behind the door post watching Nickoli dazzle in the presence of other men. This is what he has been missing since he turned 8. 

Alexander sensed prying eyes and quickly became locked in her soft gaze. Amorette jumped concealing herself behind the wall completely. She placed her hand on her chest feeling the locket beneath her fingers. 

The attendant Ares assigned to her quickly rushed to her side fanning the small sweat beads away,"Young Princess, are you alright?! You're skin is so red! Are you sure it's okay for you to attend?". 

Amorette nervously laughed darting her eyes away,"Yes! I'm sorry! I-I just needed to rest a bit! Thank you Eleni..". 

The older woman smiled placing a gentle hand on her cheek while tidying a loose strand of hair,"You look beautiful. I'm sure he will think so too.". 

Amorette felt her body burn red once again,"I-I don't know what you're talking about?! I'm just nervous because of the g-gods! I'm meeting a bunch of important people!". 

Alexander peeked into the hall letting a dumb grin dance across his lips. He let his hand gently fall onto her head standing proud,"You will be fine! I promise! I will be with you every step of th-!",Amorette nearly jumped from her skin before slowly looking into his face. He quickly covered his face,"w...way...".

Amorette wanted to speak, but couldn't find her words. She bit her lower lip looking to Eleni with pleading eyes.

Alexander looked away trying to concealing the red hue of his cheeks as he offered his hand,"L-let's go...". 

Eleni gently pushed Amorettes shoulders causing her to bump into his back,"Oh please you two. The procession will start without you.". 

They both nodded awkwardly walking through the door way greeted by a prolonged silence. Amorette could feel the prying eyes embedding themselves into her body setting her skin on fire. 

This may be the first time anyone has truly been able to see her face due to Elenis pleas of pinning the wild mane back. The precise part in the middle of her hair allowed her dutiful servant to twist each side creating a halo effect as the remainder cascaded wildly down her back. The crown upon her head sat proudly in the wild mess. The seashell bralette now adorned with a thin powder pink satin fabric to create a comfortable halter top as a compromise for the hair. The skirt rested gently on her waist allowing the deep slit on her thighs to reveal more of her skin with each movement. 

Alexander peered from the corner of his eye catching the glimmer of her locket before returning his gaze forward to help her descend the stairs letting a knowing grin emchance her soft features.

Nickoli jumped in her arms happily kissing her cheeks,"You! Look! So! Pretty!".

Eros joined in smooshing his cheeks against her own,"So! Cute!".

Ares pulled them apart pointing to the waiting carriage,"Please don't ruin your outfits for gods sake! We have to leave, NOW.". The unison groan immediately stopped once he shot them a deadly glance. Ares watched his sons file into the golden carriage before turning to gently grab Amorettes hand,"Shall we princess?" he helped steady her up the stairs in a seat between Alexander and Nickoli. 

She anxiously fidgeted with her locket before feeling a hand pull it away slowly. She looked up at Alexander who pretended to be occupied by the views of the window letting the spreading warmth rested atop hers.  The rapid patter of her heart slowed and found a moments peace, but returned once they made eye contact. 

Ares cleared his throat looking more divine than ever. His long red hair parted in a high low fashion. The baby hairs framing his square structure. He, unlike the boys was not dressed in armor, but instead a long red red tunic tied by a black and gold rope. He smiled gently towards Amorette holding out a golden box,"Here Princess, this is a birthday present from Aphrodite. She wanted you to wear it during the ceremony.". 

Amorette untied the pink ribbon then the lid. Her eyes grew wide ash she held the light fabric in her arms. It shone so bright it made her squint letting ya warmth fill her body. She looked to Ares with a raised eyebrow ,"Its absolutely beautiful...but what is it?". The carriage came to an abrupt stop and the sound of filing feet filled the air. 

Ares escorted the group from the carriage and took the fabric from Amorettes hands,"This my love, is a special cape. It is made from star dust, however, it never fades. If I were you, I'd take special care of it.". He tied the fabric around the straps of her bralette and immediately became filled with astonishment. 

Amorette looked at the capes silver and gold sparkles that faded with every step. She turned to look at the guys, who only held curious look,"What? Does it look bad?". Nickoli pointed at the ground were wild flowers slowly sprouted beneath her feet. She tried taking another step, but ended up creating a path every step she took,"Wait?! Is this bad?! How do I make it stop?!". She quickly took off her shoes believing someone may be trying to prank her, but in return her feet hovered centimeters from the ground. Her skin burned red to a deep blue to yellow back to red as she looked to the others for help,"Guys?!". 

Ares placed a hand on his head before turning to the door,"Too late now, they're announcing our party to the public.". 

Amorette drew in deep breaths trying to stop her violent shaking and decided the flowers would be better than the awkward floating. Ares stood in front with his head held high and his right hand resting comfortably on the hilt of his sword. Enyalius and Eros stood at her side assuming the same position with Alexander in the rear. Nickoli squeezed her hand as they slowly processed in the never ending parthenon. Ares face become deadpan, his eyes and ears sharp. On alert wondering if something would quickly go south. 

Amorette felt the surge of energy course her body as the gasps filled the quiet airs. The aura of the room somehow shifted. The gloomy sullen place became a little more light. She wanted to look backward at the path of flowers being left behind, but mostly to Alexander for reassurance. However, her head remained held high.

Twelve thrones sat above the crowd in a triangle fashion. Three thrones sat above the rest with older looking gentlemen. The left his features dark and skin pale as snow. His black hair slicked back falling in loose curls. He was on the slimmer side. Behind him stood a beautiful woman with cinnamon skin. On the right a man who resembled Ares almost to the T, except his hair was blonde. He held a warm and open aura. The golden trident was held by another beautiful woman who had hair that lo looked like the oceans waves. In the middle sat a much older man. His hair was grey streaked with white. Yet, his face vibrant and young. 

Amorette clenched her teeth completely unaware of her glowing pink skin. Her eyelids gently fluttered as the procession came to a halt. Ares kneeled in a solemn bow signaling the rest of the boys to also. She gently curtsied as if she were sucked into yet another dance performance. 

Ares kept an eye on his father. The great Zeus was nearly on the edge of his seat while his brothers held a gaze of slight fear. 

The man in the middle stood with his head high while his eyes descended upon the crowd,"Everyone please! Our guest of honor has finally arrived. Little Creation, please do step forward and take your seat.". 

Amorette looked at Ares who lightly nodded. Her fingers gently lifted the hem of her skirt slowly processing towards the lone throne in front of all the gods. Unlike theirs, hers had been decorated in jewels and gold. 

The man seated on the right finally spoke his voice matching his expressions,"This is our dear little Amorette, the only being able to judge not only creature, but god alike. Please, your knight may step forward .". 

Alexander took the cue deciding it best to leave Nickolis with Eros for the time being and stood behind her chair. His chest pulsed heavily as he overlooked the crowd. He knew this was in fact Amorettes nervous heartbeat. All the judging, prying eyes either wishing for success or wishing this was simply some huge mistake. A girl who is able to judge the gods, yet held such naivety in her eyes.

He snuck a look at her face, but there she sat stoically prepared to his surprise. On the inside she had a feeling that the air would never be able to escape her lungs. It was terrifying feeling gods literally looming over your every move. She watched the rest of the crowd pile into the never ending room.

Zeus and his brothers finally stood with grim eyes. He made sure to choose his words carefully with concise articulation,"People of Olympus, visitors from afar, we are currently in the time of chaos within the realm. Humans feel we are undeserving of their apotheosis due to our inability to personally connect with humanity itself. We as gods are fighting amongst our ranks to possess trivial things such as towns. To make the issue more sensitive the titans have allowed nature to run amuck. My precious peoples, we must work to unite the heavens. Let this celebration bring in a new era for the gods as well as humanity, to the Great Creation!". 

The crowds cheering seemed to ring from all areas throughout the heavens chanting on for Amorette. Zeus look below studying her stone face letting a small smirk grace his lips,"Now, we all know the prophecy of the Creation. My brothers and I, have decided to take it upon ourselves to show a proper welcome, while also introducing her to possible suitors. We are all aware of how her mates role will play in this period. He who yields her, shall yield the most powerful weapon in all of time.". 

Hades gently rose his hand immediately silencing the cheering with a stern gaze,"Yes, this is true. However, we must keep in mind, she is not simply a weapon, but a creature with feelings. So her mate must be her choice.". 

Poseidon nodded in agreement crossing his burley,"Yes, we will not allow anyone to force themselves upon the princess. Amorette, please stand.". 

Amorette nearly flew to her feet as she rose. Poseidon descended his throne with his trident in hand with a beaming smile. He opened his arms wide gathering her into a bear hug before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead,"Welcome to the family!". Hades followed his brother doing the same as the crowd began filing into the adjacent room. 

Ares couldn't hold it in any longer. He ran to Amorette swinging her around like a proud father and smothered her in a hug,"My little princess..."his voice switched to a soft whisper guiding her ear to his lips,"Do not trust Zeus little one, however you cannot show suspicion. Go no where alone.". He kissed her forehead before she could move. He pulled away looking deep in her eyes until she nodded and a smile of relief changed his features.

Aphrodite gracefully ran to her dear beloved with her arms swaying by her side,"Little Princess! We are so proud of you for making it through that grueling ceremony! It was rather entertaining when your skin turned pink!". 

Amorette ran her fingers over her face in a cold sweat,"W-What?!".

Aphrodite excitedly spun her around,"Oh my goodness! Look honey, the cape we got her was absolutely perfect!".

Hephaestus nodded with a light smile on his face fixing her stray curl,"Have you talked to Ares?". 

Amorette nodded placing her hand lightly on her chest,"Yes, and I understand completely! Besides, there's all of you, how large can the party be?". The couple looked at one another with knowing smiles before excusing themselves to the festivities. 

Alexander cleared his throat trying to play off his sudden wash of embarrassment. His cheeks flushed almost matching his hair as he stuttered through his words,"Y-you look really u-um bea-!". 

A heavy hand landed on his back sending him straight into Amorettes arms . The chipper voice chuckled scratching his head,"Sorry, sometimes my skinny arms fool me..". 

Nickoli pushed Alexander away and took Amorettes hand. His face red and eyes rimming with tears,"He can't be your main knight. He can't even sense when people are behind him, but I'll protect you!". 

Amorettes cheeks flushed as she hugged Nickoli deep into her chest nearly suffocating him,"Nickoli...you're so right...all I need is you to protect me, you've never broken my heart.". 

Alexander felt his chest pulse and quickly grabbed her wrist spinning her to face him,"Listen, you're words are not to be played with. What you speak can easily come to fruition.". 

Eros slapped his hand away with a piercing scowl,"Never talk to her that way. How can you use such harsh tones with someone so dear?". 

Amorette shook her head and looked into those soul stealing grey eyes for the first time in what seemed forever. A whirl of uncertainty washed over her in mere seconds. She secretly cursed the seal on his chest and adverse his gaze knowing all to well what secrets it had given away.

She hastily cleared her throat trying to push the awkward air out of the her lungs,"H-he's right...I don't know the full extent of what I actually am...so I need to be careful about how I carry out even the simplest of things. It's seems that the flowering has stopped, but the floating, has defiantly not...". 

Alexander seemed to beam as he reached for her hand gently bringing her back to the ground,"Its okay...you'll just be stuck holding my hand all night again...". 

Amorette set her mouth to object to the idea, but quickly washed it away heading Ares warning,"Okay...".

Eros held his hand to his chest feeling the air kicked from his lungs,"S-She actually listened to Alexander?!".

Nickoli placed his hand on her forehead and then his own,"She doesn't seem sick?". 

Eros held up his hand,"How many fingers do you see?!".

Amorette rolled her eyes pushing them away,"Im not sick! He is my knight, and I want to make his job easier...he's already done so much for me...", her cheeks tinged as she turned away slightly," the least I can do is listen to him...".

Alexanders hand had still been resting gently on her waist trying to grab a grip of reality,"Amorette...", his eyes soften creating a gentle glow. He cleared his throat and straightened his back offering his hand with a warm smile,"May we, princess?". A jolt of excitement spread through his chest as Amorette grabbed his hand without a single hint of hesitation. She would open up again sooner or later, he just knew it. 

He gaze stayed relaxed fixated as he began to swim the the deep pools of brown,"Do you trust me?". 

Amorette couldn't hide the lightness filling her body as if running back through her memories,"I do.". 

Her soft voice rang loud and clear in his ears. Just like before she was quickly swept off to a new world filled with unseen adventure. 

(...)

Alexander seemed like a completely different person as he interacted with the gods. When in actuality Amorette kept forgetting this is where he truly belonged,'What was he doing in my time period...'

His stern gaze relaxed as his eyes peered to his side,"How are you feeling? Do you need fresh air? Water?". 

Amorette couldn't open her mouth to speak overwhelmed by the sea of eyes ready for her every move and word. 

The older woman held her hand to her husbands chest,"Oh dear, she's simply precious! You two seem like a wonderful match!". 

Alexander turned back to the couple with his plastered smile,"Oh no, I am simply doing my job ma'am. It is a nights duty to look after his princess.". 

Amorette clenched her skirt as the sharp pain flew through her heart realizing he was simply telling the truth,'Yeah...it's his job.'. 

Alexander furrowed his brow studying her face,"Hey...you okay?". Her mouth fixed into the same practiced smile followed by a small nod.

The swarm of people began hovering towards them to receive the new gods Blessing. Alexander swept her from guest to guest showing poise and curtesy, yet an attitude that spoke of  the separation of classes. His speech was stern whenever another man wished to whisk Amorette onto the dance floor, or another woman wanted to have a secret chat about her future plans. 

She found herself sneaking glances every now and again at Alexander amazed by his complete transformation. He spoke of battle stories, anger rampages, his mother. None of which Amorette has had the opportunity to discover. 'I don't know him at all...'. A hand rested comfortably around her waist as she pulled back to reality. 

"My, my, you're keeping the little princess on a tight leash, are you not Alexander? Can't you see how dreadfully bored she is?"

Her head slowly turned to meet a devious grin and  piercing green eyes shrouded by his short black messy locks of hair. He looked rather young, maybe a few years older than her.

Alexander swiftly grabbed her hand pulling her free from cousins grip,"Hello there Hermes, it's always nice to see you.". 

The gentleman handed Amorette a small tin filled with the flavored ice she had come to love so dearly,"A little birdie told me the Princess here has a soft spot for sweets. So, this is for the little lady, however, we must strike a deal first...I'd like a dance.". 

Hermes watched the small blush creep on her cheeks and immediately felt a blush spread through his face. The gods had spoken of her charm that was like no others. He felt her fingers gently graze his quickly pulling away from the intense sensation.

Alexander rubbed the bridge of his nose taking the empty container from Amorette,"Five minutes.". 

She nearly jumped when Hermes wings fluttered rapidly,"Sure, I'd love to!". 

Hermes grabbed her hand swiftly running to the center of the room hoping Alexander would lose sight of them in the sea of people. His sudden stop made her nearly crash into his back, but he quickly caught her waist. 

Amorette felt a quiet hiccup escape her lips as he spun in circles. Hermes slowed his feet causing the mess of black to return to its normal mop like state,"Are you a light weight princess?". 

She couldn't help but grow a wide smile,"J-just a bit...e-excuse me, I wasn't aware there was alcohol in the frozen ice.". 

Hermes spun her once more before slowly pulling her back into his arms,"You are quite cute...It's no wonder young Alexander is trying to keep you so close". 

Her giggling became contagious letting her relax into his arms as the intense atmosphere melted away,"I doubt that's the reason...". 

Hermes face straightened in a stern gaze placing his finger and thumb under her chin pulling her face closer to his own,"Darling...if he were like every other man in this room. He's dying to get his hands on you and keep them there.". 

Amorette warmly smiled pushing his hand away,"See, that's the thing. Alexander isn't like every other man in this room. To him I am not some weapon to be won, or just another woman to be used. I am aware I look nothing like the woman in this room, so is he. I am also aware of the universal greed for power. Yet, for some reason, Alexander has decided to stick by my side long before we knew of my fate. To him, I am just Amorette. Not princess, not the gift to man kind...just Amorette...I much rather be considered a dear friend than someone's toy.". 

Hermes mouth slacked open dumbfounded by her stern demeanor. He began startled as her feet suddenly stopped to pull away bowing her head gently,"Thank you for such a lovely dance, but I must be going now.". 

He hastened to grab her hand feeling as if he'd never be able to experience a moment like this ever again,"W-wait! That's not what I meant. That's not why I asked you to dance!". Amorette ignored his words seeing through the shallow waters all too well. 

She turned so quickly the person behind her staggered backwards and sent her floating away. The hand shot up faster than the blink of an eye grabbing hers before inching the other arm to her waist. Her grew wide letting the pink tent envelope her skin. Alexander pulled her closer letting his lips graze the top of her ear,"I leave you alone for ten minutes, and you try to float away. Now you're really stuck by my side.". His laugh nearly made her melt. 

She buried her face in his chest hiding the burning in her eyes. He placed his hand on her hand in a smile before sweeping her away. Amorette struggled to match his pace but it eventually became routine. 'He was so reluctant to dance before, but look how well he carries himself on the dance floor now. You are full of surprises Alexander!' . Amorettes laughing fit returned as he joined in with her. 

His hand secured itself on her lower back pulling her even closer as to wipe away her spilled tears,"No one is ever allowed to make you cry again. You hear me? So either you have to toughen up, or I'm going to have to start digging some graves.".

The people around them ogled at both of Olympus's young darlings supposedly hitting it off. He waited for everyone to return to their normal conversations before the warm smile faded. His drawn together eyebrows creased unknowingly holding the small of her back tightly,"Did he do anything to hurt you? What did he say?". 

She shook her head feeling the sway of their bodies together,"Not at all. Honesty I think I overreacted. I just started to feel uncomfortable because...I-I wanted to be with you.". 

Alexanders face turned into a cherry pulling back to study her face,"W-wanted to be with me?!". 

Her eyes closed as her head nestled into his chest sending jolts of heat to his stomach,"Yeah...he said the reason you keep me so close was because of mere looks! But little does he know, My Alexander has a thing for blondes with fair skin!  I explained Alexander chose to be by my side from his own will. Not from the notion of becoming the ultimate god, and I-I got upset and felt like I somehow betrayed you...". 

Alexanders hand gently rested on her cherub cheek being sure to let his thumb sit in her dimple. His arm enclosed her into his body leaving neither of them any sort of personal space. His long fingers swept the stray curl from her eyes,"Amorette...I th-!".

"Here you are!", Ares ran to Amorette squeezing her in a big hug with Deimos not far behind. The two quickly pulled away from each other completely forgetting the place and time. Their minds ventured into a world of their own. 

Nickoli came charging after holding two cups of the frozen ice with Eros close behind,"W-wait! Nickoli! You can't eat that!". 

Amorette couldn't help but bast in this feeling. The feeling that had no words. She turned back to Alexander clasping his hand with hers pulling him along,"Alexander!". 

He shook his head quickly snatching the cups from Nickolis hands and handing one to her,"How about we get some fresh air?". 

The four sat on the terrace overlooking all of Greece. The sun had set and now the stars lit the very sky they stood in. Amorettes eyes glossed as she and Nickoli tried touching the clouds. Alexander effortlessly lifted them both letting a deep roar of laugher escape from his stomach. 

Eros sat on the ledge holding his face in his hands,"Wow, you guys looks like a little family. So happy and completely in love.". 

Alexander kicked him in the face nearly pushing him over the edge, but he quickly regained his balance,"You jerk!". He stopped his words immediately noticing the gentleness Alexander had towards Nickoli as he showed him the fluffy part of the cloud he captured. 

Amorette sat besides Eros with her hands in her lap enjoying the buzz of the alcohol,"Isn't it nice? Nickoli never really had an older man to look up to. Back at the manor he began mimicking Alexander. Brushing his teeth, eating, talking. It was sweet. Alexander didn't seem to mind either. Like this secret bond.". 

Eros looked at her in his small smile ensnared in her story,"How exactly did you guys meet?". 

She leaned backwards looking at the stars and closing her eyes to cast her self back into that role,"Well, Nickoli showed up on the door step of the manor one day. The Mistress tried to sell him off to older women and men who sought that companionship, but I couldn't let it happen. I promised to pay for his freedom just as I was paying for mine. I swore on my very soul that he'd never be a problem. He's been by my side ever since. What we didn't know was that he had been experimented on by the smaller section of government officials to turn him into a child solider, but the program quickly became unveiled forcing them to get rid of all of their evidence. Therefore scattering all the children across the nations until they could return to dispose of them properly. That was six years ago.". 

Eros watched Nickolis eyes brighten as Alexander pointed out stars,"He seems so...happy. I can only imagine the pain and torment he suffered under those animals. And this Mistress...tell me about her...". 

Amorettes jaw clenched so desperately wanting to tell him of the vile woman who hopefully met her fate, but when she tried the words simply turned to air,"S-she was someone who...must have been deeply hurt in the past.".

Eros held his breath a moment before turning back to Amorette,"You...are our dream come true. The savior we begged for as children. The true friend we seeked to free us from fate. ". 

Alexander held Nickoli in his arms peering over at the two. His eyes narrowed seeing the two speaking closely and softly,What are you telling her?!". 

Aros placed his hand lightly on Amorettes shoulder peering back at his cousin with a grin,"Oh nothing, just your loooooong list of lovers!"

Amorette stood walking to Nickoli fixing his wild strands of hair,"My little Nicko...are you tired?".

His yawn spoke volumes to her as his eyes began to close,"Alright, time to head home. It seems the guest are starting to dwindle as well.". 

Eros looked at Alexander before looking at Amorette,"You don't know? You have to reside in the mountain for forty eight hours...one night must be spent in the home of Zeus...". 

The color of her cheeks washed away as she looked to Nickoli,"I-I can't leave him down there alone...". 

Eros laughed shaking his head,"Ares does have a home here. I will simply take him for the night and by tomorrow morning he won't know you two went missing. I told you. Mount Olympus can be as tiny or as vast as you wish.".

He grabbed Nickoli hoisting him on his back waving goodbye,"See you guys tomorrow! Alexander keep your hands to yourself!". 

Amorette clenched her chest watching them slip through the solid walls. She looked to Alexander who simply shrugged. 

His face turned back to the roaring party thrusting his hands into his pockets,"I wasn't aware of these arrangements.". 

The older man emerged from the hall stroking his white beard,"Well in order for her transformation to be complete she must besides, I haven't had the time to spend with either of you.". 

Alexander grabbed Amorettes hand pulling her behind him a bit,"I know, but is there any reason she must remain in your home this night?". 

Zeus placed his heavy hands on Alexanders shoulders,"My boy...you were once so trusting and honest with me...I hold no ill will towards the young princess.", his thick fingers poked Alexanders chest with a small wink,"Besides, we both know who she has chosen to protect her. I'd say she is in good hands.". 

Alexander relaxed a bit swatting the old mans hand away before laughing,"Yeah, yeah. Where are we sleeping tonight?". 

Zeus waved his hand and two guards sauntered by his side,"You will reside in your old room, and she the one right next door.". 

Amorette clenched his shirt tighter feeling her heart race. Alexander felt the mark on his chest tinge and stood firm,"Im sorry, but I must stay in the same room as the princess.". 

Zeus placed a hand on his cheek trying to fan away the blush,"My, my Alexander I forgot you were finally a man! You already nabbed her from all men!". 

Alexander rolled his eyes trying to conceal his anger,"Shut up! I just wanna keep an eye on her! I am her knight!". 

The beautiful woman Amorette saw standing besides him all night walked to his side in slow even strides,"I think it is rather inappropriate...". 

Zeus scowled at her shooing her off,"I did not ask for your opinion woman!". 

Alexander bowed his head slightly hiding Amorette even more,"Hera.". 

She scoffed before continuing the journey down the hall,"You have returned from you long journey. I hope the great mother has blessed you.". 

Amorette scoffed to herself causing the woman to stop and stare at her,"Is something funny young lady?". 

She stepped from behind Alexander with her hands folded across her stomach,"When I first saw you I though, 'Wow! She's so beautiful and elegant. I bet she speaks so eloquently and is so kind!'. Now, I see you're just arrogant with your nose held too high.". 

Heras face grew red as she marched over to Amorette with a raised hand. The girl stood firm in her gaze as if daring her with a single thought. Heras hand quickly lowered before lifting her gown from the floor,"Watch thy tongue young miss...". 

Alexander slammed his hand on her head pushing her back behind him,"Now, now tiger. Calm down." 

Zeus laughed in thunderous roars as he pulled her form behind Alexanders back,"Yes this one! Not only a beauty but as sharp as Hephaestus's swords!". 

Heras face burned even brighter as she cleared her throat,"Dear! We should be off to bed.". The older man waved goodbye as they sauntered down the hall with the guards close 

Alexander let out a heavy breath of air as he turned to the pursed lips behind his back,"She already has it out for me, now you've gone and stirred the pot.". 

Amorette crossed her arms staring in the direction they went,"Well, she shouldn't be such a b-!" 

Alexander hoisted her into the air throwing her over his shoulder,"Alright feisty.". 

She kicked until he released her enough to sit in the crook of his elbow holding on to his neck for dear life,"A-Alexander please put me down.". 

He laughed rubbing her back gently,"Awee princess is afraid of heights?". 

She bite the first available patch of skin she could causing him to nearly drop her straight into the nights sky. 

Alexander rubbed his neck as heat rose in his stomach,"Honey, don't start what you can't finish.". 

She rolled her eyes trying to pull away but realized there was no place to go,"I didn't know you could fly?!". 

He pried her arms from his neck,"My room is this way. Plus, I wanted to show you...". 

Amorette rose an eyebrow before feeling his arm loosen. She quickly scrambled for the safe haven of his embrace. 

Alexander stopped in his tracks and looked at her sternly,"Do you really believe I'd let you fall from my arms? If you don't trust me, I will never be able to show you anything beautiful.". He felt her arms loosen a bit as he hugged her closely,"Its okay...I promised I would protect you...always. Now close your eyes.". She finally relaxed her body enough to sit straight in his arms. Alexander smiled hoisting her onto his shoulder,"Now open!". 

Amorettes breath was taken as she sped through the stars. The colors danced in the sky as they soared before her very eyes. The heaven had begun to speak to her as it opened up its beauty for the first time. She looked down to Alexander with tears in her eyes,"Its so...so...god! I don't even know what to say!". 

Alexander smiled softly towards her watching then star light catch the brown in her raven hair,"I know exactly what you mean..". 

Her eyes sparkled releasing the warm tears into the wind,"Thank you...".


End file.
